Love Me If You Dare
by sadevotchka
Summary: Truth or Dare is just too boring.  The rules of Dare are very simple: you hold the tin until you complete the dare. Haruhi x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club.**

**Love Me if You Dare**

**Ch. 1**

The day The Game began it seemed to be just a normal day at Ouran Academy, well as normal as it can get with the Host Club.

Haruhi walked into Music Room 3 with Hikaru draped on her right and Kaoru on her left; as usual. And as usual, "What are you two doppelgangers doing to my precious daughter!" Tamaki, the beloved, self-proclaimed "Host Club King", and "father" yelled out as rose from the couch and started running towards them.

Haruhi sighed, "Sempai, you're not my father". Ignoring this, Tamaki continued running towards them. Hikaru and Kaoru lifted Haruhi up and started running around. How they did this without falling, who knows? It is the Hitachiin's after all.

Haruhi was too tired from studying the night before to protest and she knew any objection now would be futile. Hunny watched the whole scene with a smile and eating strawberry cake, while Mori was watching Hunny. Mori and Hunny didn't have classes that day so they came to visit. It had been about two weeks since they had last visited the Host Club. Kyoya was quietly typing on his laptop as usual, but he was slowly growing annoyed by all the noise.

"If this madness doesn't stop, I'll increase your debt by 20%, Haruhi." Kyoya stated emotionlessly and without looking up.

At this, the twins and Tamaki stopped right in their tracks. Not because of what Kyoya said, but because of the look Haruhi gave them. Shakily, they put her back on the floor as she continued to give them the "Angry Demon" glare that rivaled that of Demon Lord 1's glare. The twins and Tamaki huddled together and screamed in unison, "Ah! Its Demon Lord 2!"

Haruhi turned to walk towards Kyoya and stopped in front of him. Kyoya didn't look up from his laptop as she spoke, "There is no reason to raise my debt, I didn't do anything."

"Ah, but you see Haruhi, the twins were carrying _you_, and Tamaki was chasing them because they were holding _you_. Therefore, because _you _were at the center of this charade, you are at fault." Kyoya smirked behind his glasses.

"But….AHHHH!" Haruhi yelled out; but before she could finish her protest Tamaki grabbed her and put her in a deathly bear hug. "Sem….pai….," Haruhi tried to speak as she was being crushed, "can't….bre..athe."

Tamaki did not release his grasp, "Mommy! How can you be so cruel to our beautiful daughter! She can't help it if those two devils had her in their grasp."

"Fine. Fine." was all Kyoya had to say to that.

"Mo..ri…..Sem…pai." Haruhi tried once more. But even before she could finish speaking Mori had picked her up out of Tamaki's grasp and sat her gently on the couch.

"Thanks Mori-Sempai," Haruhi said as she rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on. Mori said nothing as he lightly tapped her head and walked back to the table Hunny and he were sitting at.

"Haru~chan, do you want to come eat cake with me and Takashi? We have strawberry cake, chocolate cake, raspberry cake, ice cream cake….Oh! But there's only one strawberry."

"Ah…Hunny… I don't…" Haruhi tried.

"It's ok Haru-chan, you can have the strawberry; I know they're your favorite. Oh, but they're my favorite too…. Maybe we can halve it, but it's such a small strawberry." Hunny looked up at Haruhi with big puppy dog eyes, "Haru-chan, do you mind if I eat the strawberry?"

Haruhi didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't even want any cake. "You can have the strawberry Hunny, can I have some raspberry cake?" Haruhi smiled sweetly as all traces of Demon Lord 2 vanished.

"Alright, we have to go change into our outfits, the customers will be here soon." Kyoya stated flatly as he headed towards the changing rooms.

"What's today's cosplay?" Haruhi questioned to no one in particular as she headed towards the room.

"You'll see." the twins spoke in a mischievous unison.

10 min later:

"NO! NO! NO!" Haruhi screamed as she saw her costume. "I'm not going to wear this!" Although she was still in her changing room, the Host Club could see that Demon Lord 2 was about to make her second appearance in one day.

The twins were beginning to tremble as they grasped onto each other, "Buuuttt Haa-aa-rrr-uhi…" they stuttered in unison.

"NO!" she screamed once more.

"Please Haru-chan." Hunny pleaded. "I bet you'll look real pretty."

Haruhi sighed and knew she had no choice. She was now in her second year at Ouran and pretending to be a guy was getting increasingly more difficult. She was starting to look more womanly in certain areas, so she had to take certain measures so that nothing would be noticeable. Having to wear girls clothes for the Host Club was also troublesome, but for now she wouldn't say anything. She was about to walk out of the dressing room, having no intention of fixing her hair or make up. As she reached to grab handle she heard two eerily similar voices say in unison, "Haruhi-san we've come to help you get ready." The mischievous tone in the twin maids' voices was hard to miss.

A bit frightened by past experiences she'd had with Hikaru and Kaoru's twin maids, she hesitantly turned the knob to her dressing room door and let them in. Before she could say anything the maids grabbed her, sat her in a chair, and started working.

-30 min. later-

Haruhi followed the maids out of the dressing and noticed that the rest of the Host club were all done dressing. The guys looked up and their jaws dropped as they stared at the girl in front of them. Kyoya and Mori recovered so quickly you would think they didn't react at all.

Haruhi was wearing a short black leather skirt with black tights that were a bit see through with a rose pattern on them. Her top was a white t-shirt with "The Clash" written on it. The shirt collar and sleeves had been cut to give it a more punk rock feel that hugged her body just right. Her hair looked exactly the same as the time she went on a "date" with Hikaru when the were in Karuizawa, except she had some hot pink strips in it this time.

"Uh….So what do you think?" Haruhi broke the silence as she walked towards the guys.

"Haru-chan, you look cute. Right Takashi?" Hunny said as he looked up happily at Haruhi.

"Ah." Mori spoke his infamous word.

"Yeah Haruhi, you look so dangerous like that." Hikaru grinned mischievously.

Kaoru was about to say something when Kyoya spoke up, "It's time for our guest to arrive, lets get into position."

When the doors to Music Room 3 opened the famous American rock band Le Vie was there. The girls screamed at the sight of their favorite hosts dressed up like sexy dangerous rock band members; complete with messy hair, insruments and tattoos.

"KYA!" the girls screamed. "Haruhi-kun looks just like Haylie!"

'_As I thought…Haruhi cosplaying as a girl would definitely increase profits.' _Kyoya thought as he sat silently on the sofa. The only noise being heard from him was the steady sound of the keyboard as he typed.

Haruhi was walking past Hikaru and Kaoru in the middle of an intense brotherly love act when Hikaru suddenly grabbed her by the waist and squeezed her in between them. Kaoru grabbed her face with both hands while Hikaru held a firm grasp on her waist and all Haruhi could manage to say was "Eh…."

"Haruhi, are you ok?" Kaoru questioned as he looked deep into her widened brown eyes.

"Let me and Kaoru take care of you. We'll make you feel all better." Hikaru spoke seductively in her ear.

"KYA! It's a threesome!" Excited fan girls screamed as they watched the three hosts.

"LET GO OF MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER YOU TWO EVIL PERVERTS!" Tamaki screamed as he ran towards them. The twins let go of Haruhi as they proceeded to run away laughing at Tamaki the whole time.

Kyoya then stood up and announced that it was time for the club to close. The hosts escorted the ladies out and proceeded to clean. Well, Haruhi started to clean as the other hosts did as they pleased.

"We're bored! Lets play a commoner game!" The twins yelled.

"There is no time to play, Haruhi is almost done cleaning."

Haruhi was putting up some pillows in the closet when something fell out. She instinctively moved out of the way to avoid getting hit, and the item rolled towards the couch the twins were on.

Kaoru reached down to grab a beautiful oval shaped tin container that had delicately hand-painted flowers on it. A grin suddenly appeared on his face. He looked at Hikaru and they instantly understood each other.

"Let's play DARE!" the twins yelled in unison.

"It's called Truth or Dare, and I'm not playing." Haruhi said as she closed the closet and headed to the sofa her bag was laying on.

"Truth or Dare is too boring…" Kaoru started.

"Just playing Dare would be more interesting." Hikaru finished.

As the twins start explaining the rules and the penalties, no one but Kyoya noticed that Haruhi already walked out.

Tamaki held his hand up to his chin in a thoughtful manner and said, "A twist on a commoner game, let's do it!"

"Yay! Takashi and I want to play too!" Hunny yelled in excitement and joy.

Kyoya didn't say anything. He just closed his laptop and began to gather his things so he could leave when a tin container fell onto his lap.

"No laptop tomorrow. Game or Not?" Hikaru stated evily.

Kyoya gave Hikaru the most terrifying death glare and just as Hikaru started to turn to run for cover, Kyoya composed himself back to his usual cool self and stated so calmly that you could barely hear the venomous undertone, "Fine, I'll indulge you in this game; but if I'm suffering, so is someone else."

Everyone except for Mori hid behind various couches as the Shadow King walked out.

-30 min. later-

Haruhi was sitting on her bed quietly studying when all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. With a heavy sigh she got up to answer the door. She thought to herself that she should be used to the whole club showing up by now, but somehow it still got under her skin. She suspected that they wanted to finish their previous conversation, but she thought it could wait until school tomorrow.

She unlocks the door and, "Eh Sempai, why are you here?" Haruhi stared at her sempai with a confused look.

"Is it so bad for me to show up alone?" Kyoya started to speak; the gleam of the porch light made his glasses glare and hid any hint of emotion in his eyes.

"Uh…" Haruhi stumbled, still a little shocked to see Kyoya.

"I'm here for the Game of course." Kyoya finishes.

Kyoya handed her the pretty tin container, "As your dare you have to make a bento for me for lunch tomorrow and sit with me outside in the garden so everyone can see."

"Eh?" Haruhi said, still confused by this whole situation.

"If you don't, I'll add to your debt," Kyoya said, finally resorting to threats.

"Game!" Haruhi said rather quickly, but with a confused look plastered on her face.

A small grin game across Kyoya face, "Well shall I explain the rules of the game for you."

"Please."

"Alright, well the rules are very simple. You receive the tin when someone dares you to do something. You hold the tin until you complete the dare. Once you complete the dare, it is your turn to dare someone. You can dare whoever you choose and it doesn't matter how many times a person has been dared. There are no time limits, and no rules as to what someone can dare a person to do." Kyoya explained

"How long is this game going to last?" Haruhi questioned, annoyed with the whole situation.

"Who knows? With the twins and that idiot, the game could very well last a long time." Kyoya sighed, annoyance evident in his voice. "Oh one more thing, you can pass on a dare, but there will be a penalty."

"What's the penalty?"

"Don't know. The penalty would be determined by the person who dared you." Kyoya stated. "Tomorrow at school will be your turn to dare someone." With that he turned to leave.

"Sempai, wait." Kyoya turned to look at the girl. "What was your dare?"

"I can't use my laptop tomorrow."

"Oh. Then why do I have to do the dare tomorrow? Your dare isn't completed."

"I fully intend to complete my dare. However, I do not want to wait to punish those idiots tomorrow. You do make a point though. So I'll hold onto the tin and after lunch I'll hand it to you so you can dare someone."

"That sounds fine. Wouldn't it bother them more for them to think that I just decided to make you a bento on whim."

"Yes, I believe it will."

"Sempai, what would you like to eat tomorrow?"

"I'm sure whatever you make would be just fine. I'll see you tomorrow at school," Kyoya said.

"Um…Okay Sempai, see you tomorrow."

Kyoya walked to the car with a smirk on his face.

* * *

This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. I welcome all reviews, criticisms, suggestions, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or its characters.

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and added my story to their alerts and favorites.

**Love Me If You Dare**

**Ch. 2**

It was Thursday morning, and Haruhi awoke a little earlier than usual in order to make the bentos for Kyoya and herself.

"Oh! My daughter is making a bento for a boy! Oh a father's dream is coming true!" Ranka squealed in excitement as he picked up his daughter and began spinning her around the room.

"Dad, this bento is for Kyoya-sempai, not a boy. It was a dare." Haruhi stated a bit annoyed as she pinched her father to let her down.

"For Kyoya? How wonderful, I've always liked him." Ranka continued ignoring his daughters protest to be let down.

"You're not even listening." Haruhi said as she finally wiggled free and began gathering her things so she could go to school.

"Dare or not my dear, you still woke up early to make a boy a bento." Ranka said to her as she was walking out the door.

Ranka walked over to his late wife's picture and held it in his hand as he spoke lovingly, "Kotoko my dear, it has begun. Our daughter is finally starting to grow into a women. I hope you're watching over her as her journey begins."

'_Good grief, today is going to be a long day. Well at least I get to see Tamaki-sempai and Hikaru and Kaoru squirm a little today. Hmm I wonder if what I made will be to Kyoya-sempai's liking.' _Haruhi thought as she walked through the gates of Ouran Academy.

Haruhi ran into the twins and they headed to class together. On the way to class they ran into Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki instantly pulled Haruhi into a hug.

"Sempai let me go." Haruhi pinched his arm in an attempt to free herself.

"Oi Tono! Stop sexually harassing Haruhi." The twins spoke as they freed Haruhi from Tamaki's grasp.

Kyoya was his usual calm self, but he couldn't hide is annoyed expression while looking at the twins.

The twins got Haruhi and backed away slowly as they looked at Kyoya. Kyoya didn't have his laptop and they suddenly remembered the game they had initiated yesterday. Frightened about what the Shadow King might do in retaliation Hikaru spoke, "Oi we should be heading to class already."

"Yes, it's about that time. Haruhi I'll meet you in the courtyard at lunchtime." Kyoya said with a smirk forming on his mouth.

"Okay Sempai. See you then." Haruhi smiled as she, Hikaru, and Kaoru walked off to class.

As soon as they were out of earshot from the Shadow King, Kaoru asked,

"Haruhi what was that all about?"

"Yeah, why are you meeting Kyoya?" Hikaru asked, jealousy evident in his tone.

"Oh no reason special. We're just going to discuss some ways to decrease my debt," she lied.

"Oh." The twins said in unison.

Morning classes for Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru went off without a hitch. It was time for lunch and before Haruhi could protest the twins started dragging her to the lunchroom. They wanted to get her there before Kyoya got there so he couldn't take her away easily. Haruhi somehow managed to get free and ran back to the classroom to retrieve the bentos for her and Kyoya. As she hurried back to the lunchroom she was surprised to see that he was waiting for her.

"Oh Sempai, I didn't expect for you to be waiting here." Haruhi said.

"Well when I didn't see you with Hikaru and Kaoru, I figured you were retrieving the bentos so I decided to wait here for you." Kyoya spoke.

"Thank you. Should we head out then?" Haruhi said as she looked up at Kyoya.

"Yes."

As they walked into the lunchroom, the Host Club members caught their eye (minus Hunny and Mori who where attending classes at University). Kyoya and Haruhi made no movement to head in their direction or acknowledge them. Instead, they walked through the doors that led to a very beautiful courtyard where students could enjoy there lunch in a more private setting.

The Host club looked on curiously as Kyoya and Haruhi sat down on a bench near some very beautiful flower beds. If they didn't know any better it would've looked as if they were on a romantic lunch date. What they did know was that they were only discussing Haruhi's debt, and figured they didn't want anyone to overhear their discussion. That lovely, reassuring thought was shattered when they saw Haruhi reach down into her bag and grab not one, but two bentos. She smiled so happily and naturally as she handed Kyoya his bento; Kyoya smiled back and thanked her as he began to eat. The three other Host Club members watched on in shock as they saw Haruhi and Kyoya happily carrying on light conversation while they ate together.

"Oh! Why does my daughter love her Mommy more?" Tamaki shouted. "Mommy is always so mean to daughter, and now my beautiful daughter makes her mommy a bento!"

Hikaru was obviously angered as well. He was grinding his teeth, and both his hands were now balled into fist. He tried to break away from Kaoru so he could confront Kyoya. "That doesn't look like they are discussing her debt! What is that bastard trying to pull!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru, calm down." Kaoru tried calming his brother. He managed to gain control of Hikaru and they both started trying to revive Tamaki, who was slowly becoming an empty shell of his former self. They watched on as Haruhi and Kyoya finished eating and continued to speak to each other.

Haruhi snuck a quick peek at the three other Host Club members, "So sempai, was this the punishment you had in mind for them?" she questioned.

"Yes. I think this actually turned out better than I planned. Tamaki is so shocked he's now an empty shell. He really can be an idiot sometimes." Kyoya said as he too secretly snuck a peek at others who were now trying very hard to look like they weren't spying on them. "So Haruhi, who do you plan to dare?" Kyoya asked as he took the tin out and handed it to Haruhi.

"I have someone in mind, Sempai. Don't worry; it isn't you," Haruhi said as she looked down at the tin in her hand.

"I'm not worried. I'm sure I'll be amused at your decision." Kyoya retorted.

"Sempai?" Haruhi looked up questionly at Kyoya. "Was the bento ok? I know you're used to…."

Kyoya interrupted before she could continue, "It was very good Haruhi. Thank you."

Although his face was void of all emotion, she knew he meant it. "You're welcome, Sempai."

"Shall we head back, lunch is almost over, and I think they have suffered enough." Kyoya asked as he rose from the bench.

Haruhi stood and they both walked towards the doors to enter the lunchroom with the rest of the Host Club. Kyoya and Haruhi walked up to their fellow Host Club members with two equally evil smirks plastered on their faces. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki looked strangely at them and noticed that Haruhi held the tin in her hand.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and handed him the tin, "Sempai, as your dare you have to act like Mori-Sempai for the rest of today and tomorrow. Your dare ends tomorrow after club activities." Tamaki just looked at her with a very confused expression on his face. She had already turned to walk away when she turned back around and said, "Oh and Sempai, Kyoya-Sempai will be keeping an eye on you."

"Ah." Was all everyone heard come out of Tamaki's mouth. Hikaru and Kaoru burst into laughter as they followed Haruhi to their afternoon classes. Kyoya and Tamaki walked to class in silence, much to Kyoya's pleasure.

"What happened between you and Kyoya?" Hikaru questioned Haruhi a little angrily.

"Yeah, I didn't think you two were that close." Kaoru stated after his twin.

"That was my dare you guys. I thought you would have noticed after I dared Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi stated calmly as they approached their classroom.

"We want Haruhi to make us bentos too." The twins cried in unison.

"You two are really too much sometimes." Haruhi said as they walked into the class room.

They were now in the Host Club room. Mori and Hunny weren't visiting today, but Mori's presence was felt, and a certain blond king's antics were noticeably missing.

"Kya!" Various girls screamed.

"Tamaki is acting like Mori today!" A guest sitting close to the Host Club king stated.

"Tamaki does quiet and charming so well." Another girl spoke as huge, pink hearts appeared in places of her eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't help but laugh as they watched Tamaki quietly sitting, knowing that he was itching to speak.

There defiantly was a change in the atmosphere at the Host Club. It was calm, just like Haruhi liked it.

The club was about to close, so the host escorted the ladies out. Haruhi was the first to leave and the rest followed.

When Tamaki got into his limo he let out a huge sigh of relief, happy to not have to keep up his Mori charade. When he arrived home he yelled happily for Antoinette and preceded to play very loudly with his beloved dog.

Friday At School

Tamaki was still acting like Mori today. He was very anxious to finish this dare and he was glad that the day was almost over. The twins had been teasing him all day by hanging all over Haruhi, much to her protests. It took every ounce of his energy not to do anything.

"Guy's let me go!" Haruhi yelled. Suddenly, she was lifted into the air, finally freed from the twins grasp, and gently placed on the ground. It wasn't Mori who saved her, this time it was Tamaki.

"Thank you, Sempai." She said softly as she looked up at him with widened eyes.

In return, Tamaki patted her head lightly. Without a word, he walked over to sit with the visiting Hunny and Mori. There was a rather large crowd gathered around the three hosts all anxious to see what might happen. Hunny was happily eating cake, Mori was watching Hunny, and so was Tamaki.

"Wah! I can't find Usa-chan!" Hunny suddenly cried out.

Before Mori could come to his rescue, Tamaki kneeled in front of Hunny, "Mitsukuni." Tamaki looked at Hunny and handed him his beloved Usa-chan. The surrounding crowd of girls screamed out in unison.

"Tamaki!" Hunny yelled in appreciation and gave him a hug.

Mori looked on a bit stunned at the situation. He's the one whose supposed to look after Hunny. He recovered quickly and went back to his position of watching Hunny eating cake.

There was an air of anticipation as the Host Club ended and everyone was waiting for Tamaki to dare someone.

"You evil monsters! Both of you leave Haruhi alone all weekend and Monday!" Tamaki yelled at Hikaru and Kaoru as he held the tin proudly up in the air.

"Oi! Tono! You can only dare one person at a time." The twins said in unison as they stood with one arm around the others shoulder.

Tamaki preceded to walk over to both twins and forcefully shoved the tin into Hikaru's hands.

"Why me?" Hikaru questioned Tamaki.

"Because you started this chain of events by daring Kyoya not to use his laptop." Tamaki stated proudly.

"Then why Monday too?" Hikaru pried.

"My daughter deserves a day at school where she is not constantly harassed," Tamaki said in the fatherly/princely manner that only he could pull off.

"Then what do you call what you do to me?" Haruhi said under her breath. Even that low Tamaki had still heard. He went to his corner of woe and mumbled about what a rebellious daughter he had and how he just wanted to do something nice for her.

"This might be a very difficult dare for you to complete Hikaru. After all, we're going to the beach tomorrow." Kyoya started. "You could choose to not do the dare, and Tamaki can give you a penalty."

"I'm going to do the dare. Come on Kaoru let's go." Hikaru said angrily.

"We leave for the beach at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning. We'll be meeting at my house." Kyoya said as he gathered his things.

"We'll be there." Kaoru said as he and Hikaru walked out the door.

Haruhi felt bad for Hikaru. She knew he would have a hard time at the beach tomorrow, but before she could talk to him he had already stormed out with Kaoru chasing after him. She sighed and left soon after, she still had to pack her things for this weekend.

And that was my second chapter. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or it's characters.**

**A/N: Ok, so here's chapter 3, sorry for the wait. For the first time ever I can say I had writers block.  
**

Love Me If You Dare

Ch. 3

It was 7:30 in the morning and Haruhi was just finishing up the dishes when she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer the door and greeted her two sempais, "Good morning Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai."

"Morning Haru-chan, are you ready?" Hunny asked cheerfully as he sat on his cousin's shoulders.

"I'm ready, I'll just get my bag." Haruhi said as she turned to grab her bag.

The ride to Kyoya's was relatively quiet considering Hunny was in the limo. Haruhi just chalked it up to the fact that he probably hadn't had any cake yet. When they arrived at Kyoya's, she noticed that the rest of the Host Club was already there.

"My lovely daughter has finally arrived! Is my daughter excited to go to the beach with her father?" Tamaki queried as he hugged Haruhi. Haruhi managed to pinch Tamaki hard enough for him to let go. Hikaru growled at the sight. It downright pissed him off that he couldn't even hug his most favorite and prized toy. Kaoru looked at his twin apologetically wishing he could help him.

Once things had settled, they decided that they would all ride to the beach house in one limo while their bags rode in another. Normally Haruhi would be sat between the two twins, but because of Hikaru's dare she was sitting between Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki was beaming that his daughter got to sit next to him; Kyoya seemed rather indifferent, and Hikaru was obviously grouchy. The mood seemed to be a premonition as to the way the whole trip would go. Haruhi wondered how she always seemed to get herself into these sort of situations.

"By the way, Hikaru," Kyoya started, not even bothering to look up from his laptop. "I convinced Tamaki that giving you a dare that lasts until Monday was very rude of him because Hunny and Mori won't be visiting, thus not giving them a chance to participate. So your dare only lasts till the end of the trip."

Hikaru just looked at the Shadow King and silently wondered what he had up his sleeve. There's no way in hell the Shadow King would do something like this unless there was something in it for him.

"I'm sure I can find a way for you to repay me later. No need for any thanks." Kyoya smirked as he watched the elder twin from the corner of his eyes.

Haruhi sighed in relief when they finally arrived at Kyoya's beach house. They all walked inside and were shown to their individual rooms by the maids. When Haruhi went into her room she closed the door behind her and began unpacking her things. As she did, she noticed that none of the clothes she had packed were in her bag, except for her pj's. What she saw in there was utterly horrifying. She pulled out a simple light yellow eyelet dress that looked like it fell to mid-thigh, a pair of blue jean shorts too short for her taste, a hot pink tank top to go with her shorts, and to her utter disbelief, a BIKINI! Then she noticed that the tape she used to bind her breast down was not there. To simply put it, she was pissed. She called her father and asked him what could have possibly possessed him to pack those things and take out her tape. Ranka didn't say much except that the guys were bound to find out sooner or later.

*Knock* *Knock*

Haruhi heard a knock on her door and went to answer it.

"Haru-chan we're all going down to the beach to go swimming in ten minutes, meet us down there, kay!" Hunny said happily, while standing next to Mori, both already in their swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"Okay, let me change and I'll be right down." Haruhi sighed as she waved goodbye to her sempais.

She turned back to her problem at hand; she really had no choice but to wear the bikini. She decided she would wear the shorts and tank top over her swimsuit and prayed they didn't notice anything in particular. After she changed she looked in the mirror, "Crap, this outfit is so revealing. They're definitely gonna notice something," she spoke to herself. "Oh well," she sighed.

Haruhi headed down the stairs and into the room where the hosts were waiting. As she walked in she felt all their eyes on her and knew that they had noticed she looked different. She was a lot more womanly in certain areas than they had remembered. They all stood there waiting for someone to speak, but no one did, instead they just stared at her.

-Host Club Thoughts-

"Since when did Haruhi…." Kaoru thought.

"Get boobs…" Hikaru finished the thought as they both gulped. Hikaru fumed silently that he wouldn't be able to get close to Haruhi.

"Kawai, Haru-chan! Yay! Haru-chan's Dad!" Honey thought.

"My daughter…..Oh no my daughter is growing up so fast, she has….ah I can't even think it!" Tamaki thought as his inner mind theater began…Haruhi was running towards him in slow motion in a bikini waving happily….

"Well I knew she was hiding something, I just didn't expect her to be hiding that, or is it those…uh, damn it Kyoya! Compose yourself. An Ootori does not lose his composure by simply looking at a girl."

"Wow," was all Mori thought, and really that was enough.

-End of Host Club's Thoughts-

"Look, my dad repacked my bags and I didn't feel like wearing the dress. Can you all stop looking at me so funny?" Haruhi questioned as she stood nervously in front of her friends.

"No need to be so defensive, Haruhi," Kyoya finally said as he regained his composure. " The boat is waiting; we should all go." Kyoya motioned for them to walk out the door.

"Boat? I thought we were just going swimming," Haruhi asked, concerned.

"We are Haru-chan, in the middle of the ocean." Hunny said happily as he pulled her out the door.

"EH?" was all Haruhi could manage to let out.

They walked out to the pier where the boat was waiting and Haruhi gasped at the sight. '_This is not a boat, this is a yacht. Damn rich bastards, _she thought. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the yacht was beautiful. Although it was large, it wasn't at all gaudy, and she couldn't help but feel slightly excited.

They climbed aboard and decided to head to the flybridge (the small, open deck above the pilot house) and relax until they got to the spot where they'd be swimming. When they finally came to a stop the yacht had traveled to a point where the shore was still fairly visible, but they were definitely not within swimming distance. They all went down to the main deck and the guys started taking off their t-shirts and putting on their life jackets.

"Haru-chan, you're going to swim right?" Hunny questioned as Mori secured Hunny's life jacket.

Haruhi simply smiled and nodded her head. She preceded to remove her shorts when, "AHHH!" Tamaki screamed as he produced a large towel from no where and threw it over Haruhi, "My daughter! What happened to her innocence? She's stripping in front of boys!"

"Sempai," Haruhi sighed heavily as she removed the towel, "I have my swim suit on underneath. There's no point going to a cabin to take of my top and shorts." Haruhi's eye was beginning to twitch in annoyance at the blond idiot who was now covering his eyes with his hands and sneaking peeks like a child.

None of the guys, except for Tamaki, were really paying attention as Haruhi took off the final layer of clothing that hid her bikini clad body. As she reached for her life jacket one by one each host began to finally realized just how much of women she was beginning to look like. She was wearing a turquoise string bikini, the bottom had ties on both sides of her hips and her top was a triangle halter top. Her swimsuit was simple, but every jaw dropped at the sight. Our dear Haruhi, however, was as dense as they get and didn't understand that they found her attractive.

Haruhi looked over at Hikaru to see if he was alright; she was still worried that things would be tense during their outing. She was surprised to see that the twins were dressed exactly the same. Usually they wore similar clothing, but the colors where always different so people could usually tell them apart. She immediately knew that they were planning something.

The twins were the first ones in the ocean as they jumped from a diving board that was on the deck. Everyone was having a great time playing around, swimming, and splashing each other.

Every once in a while Kaoru would leave his brother to come play around with Haruhi; leaving Hikaru sulking alone. Kaoru would hug Haruhi and play affectionately with her as him and his brother usually did, but soon he would return to his brother. As this cycle of playing with his brother and then with Haruhi continued no one thought anything of it; no one but Haruhi.

"Kaoru! Come back and play with me," Hikaru yelled out as Kaoru was with Haruhi.

"Okay Hikaru," Kaoru yelled back. "I'll be back in a little bit," Kaoru turned and smiled at Haruhi as he started back to his brother.

Haruhi reached out and grabbed Kaoru's arm hard. Even though the others were just out of earshot, Haruhi spoke softly, "Hikaru, why aren't you following the rules of the game?"

The twin froze. Slowly, he turned back to Haruhi, "What?" His voice was shaky. "I'm not Hikaru," he tried, but Haruhi was looking up at him with a knowing smile. Although none of the other hosts noticed, Haruhi had known that Hikaru and Kaoru had been switching places all day. First Kaoru would come play with her, then Hikaru would go over.

Hikaru knew they had been found out and had no idea what to say; but suddenly Haruhi's smile became playful and her grasp became light. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Hikaru was stunned as he looked down into her wide eyes. He could feel her light touch on his arm and it was all he could do to swim back to his brother.

Kaoru could see his brother's face as he came closer, "Hikaru! Are you ok?" Hikaru's face looked worried; it scared his brother. "Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered as he lifted his brother's face to his.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered back at his brother as he looked him in the eyes. "Kaoru… I wanted to kiss her."

Kaoru didn't respond. He didn't know how too.

"I don't feel well, I'm gonna go rest." Hikaru stated as he started to swim towards the ladder that led him up to the deck.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled after his brother, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Hikaru just shook his head and sighed, "I just need to think."

About ten minutes later, Haruhi was sitting on top of Kyoya's shoulders and Hunny was atop Mori's shoulders. They were playing a commoner game called "Chicken". Haruhi had to try to knock Hunny off of Mori's shoulders, while Kyoya and Mori had to try to keep their balance. Tamaki and Kaoru were acting as judges and watching in amazement at the fact that the Shadow King seemed to be enjoying himself. Hunny was taking it easy on Haruhi and Kyoya, he was obviously much stronger. In the end, he managed to lightly knock Haruhi down, and her and Kyoya fell backwards making a huge splash. Everyone was laughing and trying to catch their breath.

"I'm a little tired from all this sun, I think I'll go up to the deck and rest a bit," Haruhi panted as she turned to Tamaki and Kyoya who were the closest to her.

Haruhi went up to the main deck where their were couches and places to sunbathe. She decided to sit on one of the seats and drink some water as she rested. She had originally wanted to check on Hikaru, but when she didn't see him on the deck she realized he must be in one of the cabins.

Suddenly Hikaru appeared and sat next to her, but with some noticeable distance between them. He didn't speak, he was trying hard not to lose the dare, but he stared at Haruhi. She looked so beautiful to him. Her hair was still dripping wet and her skin glistened from the water and sun. She had a towel wrapped around her, but it didn't matter, he knew what was underneath. Haruhi turned and caught him staring; Hikaru turned away quickly as a blush crept upon his cheeks.

"Well I think I'm going to lay out and sunbathe." Haruhi stood up, walked to the center of the deck and laid her towel down. She began to rub sun block on her self and then laid on her stomach. She just rested as the sun hit her.

Hikaru just stared at the sight. He thought it was a dream. There was no way Haruhi would do anything like this.

Kyoya was the next one out of the water. He was quite curious to see what Haruhi was up too; he also wanted to check to see if Hikaru was keeping up with the dare. When he walked towards the main deck, he couldn't believe what he saw. Haruhi was sprawled out on the deck sunbathing in her bikini. He looked to his left and saw Hikaru sitting and staring in amazement. Kyoya sat down next to Hikaru and gave him an accusatory glare. Kyoya couldn't help but feel slight jealousy.

"I didn't touch her…I kept to my dare. I didn't even speak to her," Hikaru said almost frightened by Kyoya's glare.

Kyoya felt anger well up in side of him. He knew Haruhi was dense, but she had to have some slight understanding of the effect she had on some, if not all, of the Host Club members, especially in that bikini. He was also quite surprised to see that she had gotten quite comfortable wearing the bikini in front of them, seeing how apprehensive she was in the beginning. He shook off the feelings he had in the pit of his stomach and blamed them on too much time in the sun with not enough to eat.

It seemed that Haruhi had dozed off, but was awoken when she heard the rest of the host club climb aboard. She quickly got up and wrapped a towel around herself before noticing that Hikaru and Kyoya were sitting there. A faint blush crept upon her cheeks as she realized what had happened. The rest of the club reached the deck and Haruhi excused herself to go clean up and put on her clothes.

When Haruhi returned to the deck, Tamaki told her to that they were going to be heading back to the mansion for dinner. They all went up to the flybridge to relax for a bit as the yacht headed back for shore. A waiter brought them some colorful drinks, and when Haruhi took a sip of hers she tasted something weird. "Is there alcohol in here?" she shouted.

"I'm surprised you could taste it, I specifically instructed the bartender to make these drinks taste as if there was no alcohol." Kyoya said as he picked his drink up and took a sip. "They do taste very good though."

Haruhi was surprised to see that none of the host club members seemed to mind the alcohol; they were minors after all. "My dad works at a bar, so I've tasted alcoholic drinks before," she said as she took another small sip of her drink.

The rest of the ride back to the shore was surprisingly fun. No one drank enough to get drunk, but they were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Well, Kyoya and Mori didn't laugh, but they did smile a little more than usual.

When they arrived back at the mansion they were all very happy to see that their dinner was waiting for them. Much like the last time they stayed at Kyoya's mansion, they went to the beach together and had a seafood feast.

"Hey Haruhi, remember the last time there was this much crab?" Kaoru laughed as he brought up the memory.

"If I remember correctly they were _'incrabable'"_, Kyoya smirked behind his glasses as he took his seat. Everyone started to snicker at the memory of Haruhi getting sick because she ate too much crab.

"Ok, I get it guys," she sighed in slight embarrassment. As Haruhi started remembering that night, another memory came to her that made her blush red. She had just remembered Kyoya laying on top of her in his bed. She shot a glance at Kyoya wondering if he was thinking the same thing.

After a while, Haruhi decided that Kyoya had obviously not remembered that night and their dinner finally came to an end. They all decided to retire to their rooms for the night. No one had noticed that Hikaru's eyes were on Haruhi the whole night; especially Haruhi.

**End of Ch. 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ouran or its characters.**

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read the last 3 chapters. A special thanks to all that reviewed as well, it makes me happy to see that you enjoy reading my story.

**Love Me If You Dare**

**Ch. 4**

Haruhi was awakened by the morning sun through her bedroom window. Not quite ready to get up, she laid in bed for a while thinking about recent events. She hadn't noticed a change in the hosts' behavior towards her since they discovered that she was developing a more womanly figure, but then again she was never really one to notice those types of things.

As Haruhi rose from the bed to go wash up, she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to the door to answer it and one of the many maids that were on duty informed her that breakfast would be served in 10 minutes. She thanked the maid and went to go get ready. All she had left to wear was the yellow eyelet dress her father had packed; reluctantly she put it on and went downstairs to eat. When she got to the dining room she noticed that one of the hosts was absent.

"Where's Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular. When they all looked at her like she was crazy, she just sighed and said, "Nevermind, I forgot he doesn't wake up early."

She was happy to see a delicious looking western style breakfast on the table. There were pancakes, eggs made any way you could want them, crepes, bacon, and lots of fruit.

"Oh my beautiful daughter looks so happy to see all this delicious food she's been deprived of having!" Tamaki squealed as Haruhi took a bite of her pancakes and smiled at the taste.

"Sempai, I've had pancakes before," she replied slightly annoyed.

"Haru-chan, would you like to go to the beach one last time before we leave?" Hunny questioned as he took a large bite of strawberry shortcake.

"I thought we were going to leave early?" she asked.

"We are, but there's no sense in not enjoying the beach while waiting for Kyoya to wake up." Kaoru answered for Hunny.

"Well, I don't see why not," she agreed, "but I'm not gonna go swimming."

Once they finished their breakfast, they all headed down to the beach (minus Kyoya). Haruhi walked ahead with Mori and Hunny while Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki trailed behind them.

"You know Tono, I'm surprised you're not jumping for joy that Haruhi is wearing a dress and walking on the beach." Kaoru teased Tamaki.

"Yeah Tono, by now you would be picking her up and spinning her around." Hikaru pushed further as Tamaki's cheeks started turning a healthy pink tinge.

"I guess he won't mind if we go play with her," the twins said in a sing song voice as they held hands and skipped towards their target.

Tamaki started running after the twins. "You two devils better not go near my precious Haruhi!" He yelled out. The twins stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face the nearing king. Tamaki halted as he noticed the evil smiles plastered on their identical faces.

"Your Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned as he stepped away from his brother and stood on Tamaki's left side and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't you mean, your '_daughter'_?" Hikaru asked, a hint of anger evident in his voice, as he followed his brothers actions but stood on Tamaki's right.

"That's what I meant; of course she's my daughter." Tamaki shakily replied to the twins.

Spotting Kyoya, Tamaki broke away from the twins and ran towards the Shadow King. Flailing his arms around Tamaki yelled, "Mommy! Your deviant sons are being mean to their father and threatening our daughter!"

It was too early and Kyoya was not in the mood for this. He didn't get to bed until just after 5am, and he would much rather still be in bed than dealing with this idiot's antics. Holding a hand out in an effort to halt the frantic host he sighed, "I really don't have the patience to deal with your idiocy so early in the morning."

Tamaki, stunned by Kyoya's hurtful words, tried to stop running. Instead, he ran straight into the Shadow King's extended arm and fell backwards. Tamaki stood up and started mumbling to himself, "No one in this family respects father, not even mother." He then preceded to find a secluded corner by a cliff in which to sulk.

Kyoya ignored the "King's" antics and walked over to where Haruhi sat. Haruhi was sitting on a beach towel under on oversized umbrella watching her friends. Hunny was walking along the beach collecting sea shells as Mori followed. The twins were teasing Tamaki and splashing water on him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Kyoya asked as he looked down at the doe-eyed girl.

"Hmm?" Haruhi questioned, caught off guard by the host's question. When she realized what he asked she looked up at him and smiled, "I don't mind, Sempai."

Kyoya sat next too the small girl who shifted so they could sit on the single beach towel comfortably.

"Thanks, Sempai." Haruhi said as she looked at Kyoya. She was caught off guard by the somewhat surprised look on his face.

"What are you thanking me for, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, quickly suppressing any hint of emotion he accidentally let creep through.

Smiling up at him she said, "I had a better time than I thought I would, and it's thanks to you."

He couldn't help the genuine smile that came upon his lips as he heard those words, yet he didn't respond.

"You're the one who always arranges these trips. I'm sure things would not go as smoothly if someone else was in charge," Haruhi finished. She was looking down at her feet now as she dug her toes into the sand.

At that moment Kyoya could only look at her. Her smiling face; the way her eyes sparkled every time she smiled; the way her bangs lightly brushed the lids of her eyes. For the first time he managed to realize some of the feelings he had been suppressing. Did he love her? Maybe. He wasn't quite sure. He came from a life where people married for the sake of bettering business relationships or helping your social standing. Love was not something he had ever allowed to enter his mind. Plus, there were already two people in the host club that were in love with Haruhi; adding a third would make things far more complicated. He wasn't sure whether Tamaki or Hikaru even realized themselves that they had long ago fallen in love with the cross-dressing host, but it was up to them to figure things out for themselves.

Kyoya decided at that moment that he was no longer going to wait on the sidelines, he was going to play the game as well. He stood up rather quickly and startled Haruhi in the process. Haruhi looked up at him worriedly, wondering if she said something that bothered him. He extended an arm to her while looking forward at the ocean, "Would you like to take a walk before we leave?"

Somewhat stunned, but happy none the less that she hadn't angered him, Haruhi simply smiled and nodded as she took his hand. Kyoya helped her to her feet and made no effort to let go of her hand. Their fingers entwined, they walked along the shore in the shallow water.

"You should really smile more, Sempai." Haruhi said just above a whisper. She hadn't meant to say it aloud, and tried to act unfazed as the words slipped from her lips. She barely noticed that they were still holding hands as they walked along the length of the shore.

"What was that Haruhi?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just that you should smile more. It looks good on you, Sempai." She replied, slightly embarrassed and suddenly feeling a bit flushed.

Kyoya smiled and turned his head to the water. "Maybe you should create opportunities for me to smile more," he replied without even thinking.

'_What the hell did I just say? I didn't mean to say that out loud. Well I'll just act calm, like if it was nothing.' _Kyoya thought to himself as he quickly put on a stoic face.

"Um…. I'll try Sempai, but I'm not really funny." Haruhi replied utterly serious.

'_This girl really doesn't get it, huh? This is going to take a lot of work. Nevertheless, an Ootori does not shy away from a challenge.'_

They continued to walk along the beach in a comfortable silence. Haruhi liked that they didn't need to talk; everyone in the host club (minus Kyoya and Mori) talked so much already. Their serene walk wouldn't last much longer. One by one, the other hosts began to notice the natural type and the cool type walking along the beach hand in hand.

A soft smile crept onto Hunny's mouth as he spoke to his cousin, "Takashi, it looks like Kyo-chan finally figured it out, huh?"

"Ah." Mori agreed as he patted the top of his cousin's head.

"M-m-mo Mommy is corrupting our daughter!" Tamaki wailed just before fainting on the beach sand.

Haruhi and Kyoya turned around at the sound of Tamaki's yell and both uttered under their breath, "Idiot." They started walking towards the unconscious Tamaki, still holding hands. Hunny and Mori kneeled at Tamaki's side and tried to revive him while Kaoru was busy holding back a very angry Hikaru.

Hikaru's eyes locked on the two intertwined hands. "What the hell are you playing at Ootori?" he growled through a clenched jaw. His eyes were slits.

"What are you talking about, _Hitachiin_?" Kyoya responded as he pinched the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance.

Kaoru answered for his twin as he pointed at the two hands, "Why are ya'll holding hands?"

"Eh?" Haruhi almost yelled, "Oh, I didn't even realize we were holding hands this entire time." She calmly removed her hand from Kyoya's and let it fall to her side. She let out a little laugh.

At that moment, everyone looked at the girl. Kyoya tried hard to look as indifferent as possible, and though no one noticed, his eye was twitching profusely. He only thought one thing at that moment, '_This girl can be so infuriating_.'

"Sorry Kyoya-sempai, I didn't mean to hold on to your hand for so long," Haruhi genuinely apologized.

"No need for apologizes, I hardly realized it myself." He replied, quickly putting on his cold, calm demeanor. "Well everyone, shall we head back already? The cars should be ready by now." Kyoya turned away from Haruhi and started back to the mansion.

The time had finally come for them to leave the beach. They had arrived with a hint of tension, but then everything seemed to get better, until the ride home. Haruhi was sat between the twins, much to the protest of Tamaki. Haruhi fidgeted the whole way back as she kept taking quick glances at Hikaru and then Kyoya. She couldn't tell from the glare of Kyoya's glasses, but he seemed irritated. Hikaru was glaring at Kyoya the whole ride back. She couldn't wait to get back to the comfort, peace, and familiarity of her own home. She knew that whatever had happened between the two, eventually Hikaru and Kyoya would sort things out in their own way.

Haruhi sat on her bed finishing the last of her homework. She tried to focus on her work, but instead her thoughts drifted to a certain host. Much to her disarray the memory kept replaying in her mind. Her and Kyoya were walking along the beach, and holding hands! To make matters worse, she felt that she had really enjoyed herself.

What worried her was what Kyoya thought. He hadn't let go of her hand, nor had he acted annoyed. She sincerely thought that he might have enjoyed himself as well. Quickly, she shook her head at her own thought. Why would Kyoya Ootori find enjoyment in holding hands with her? What merit did it hold?

The more the memories flowed through her head, Haruhi couldn't shake herself from thinking that the tension between Hikaru and Kyoya was somehow caused by her. Did Hikaru really harbor feelings for her? The breaking of his dare and the anger and fury she had seen in his amber eyes when he confronted Kyoya told her that he really could. For the second time she shook her head. These guys were her friends, she couldn't allow herself to feel anything but friendship for them.

The guilty feeling suddenly crept up in the pit of her stomach. She knew that something was wrong. At that moment she knew that held more than feelings of friendship for one of them; but the host club was like a family. What would happen to all their friendships if she did have feelings for one of them? Would the Host Club disband? Would friendships end? Already witnessing the jealousy and anger between Kyoya and Hikaru, she came to one conclusion.

Yes, friendships might end.

**That was scary. So, who does Haruhi have feelings for? What do you think is going to happen? Who do you think will get dared next? OH! The suspense!**

** As usual, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Love Me If You Dare

Ch. 5

On Monday school went as normal as any other day. The twins had attempted to drag Haruhi to eat lunch with them, but she managed to escape. She hadn't seen Kyoya or Tamaki the whole day and didn't want to be dragged into another tense situation with those four. She had sat in the classroom eating her bento and mulling over recent events and realizations.

Haruhi wasn't sure what she should do. It's true that she had finally realized her feelings, but she wasn't ready to confess them. There would be too many consequences if she confessed now. Plus, this was her first time falling in love with someone, and she wanted to be sure that this love wasn't unrequited.

Haruhi walked up to the doors to Music Room 3 and hesitated for a moment. She didn't know how to face them all, especially _him. _It was much easier when she was alone with _him_, but with everyone around she became much more nervous and self-aware. If she were to act differently towards any of them, the other hosts would surely notice. She took a deep breath and reached her hand out to turn the doorknob when, "Haaruuhiii," was whispered in her ear.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and spun around to see Kyoya standing there with his wretched notebook. "Kyoya-sempai, why would you do that! You scared me half to death!" Haruhi almost yelled.

"I couldn't resist; I saw you standing there for a couple of minutes." Kyoya started, a small smirk on his otherwise expressionless face. "It seems as though you were in deep thought. May I ask what about?"

"Umm, I was thinking about some things, but it doesn't matter. I've already sorted it out," Haruhi said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hmm," started Kyoya. _'She doesn't sound too convincing. I wonder what she's was thinking about.' _"Well I was just going to put a sign up, we've decided to not open the Host Club today."

"Eh? Why?" Haruhi asked with a confused expression on her face.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Well you see, the twins and Tamaki had some time before club hours, and decided to play 'kick the can'. Well to make it short, Hikaru kicked the can and hit Tamaki in his face. You can imagine how that went."

"I see, but then why is the club cancelled for today?" Haruhi questioned. She couldn't see how the two matters were related.

"Tamaki started yelling about his beautiful face being injured and needing to see a doctor in case there was major damage, so he immediately left. But not before yelling and chasing Hikaru for a good 10 minutes." Kyoya scoffed, obviously annoyed by his best friend's antics. They would be losing a lot of profits today.

"Idiot," Haruhi sighed. "Well I guess I'll be going now. I can get to the grocery story early." She waved goodbye as she turned to leave.

"Ahh, Would you like a ride home?" Kyoya asked after a few seconds of watching her walk away.

She turned around suddenly and stared at her sempai. With a small smile, "As long as you don't add the mileage and gas to my debt." Haruhi joked.

"I can assure you I wouldn't do anything…." before Kyoya could finish his sentence he heard Haruhi giggling widely.

"Kyoya…hahaha….I…haha…was just…playing with you." She said between giggles.

Kyoya already started walking away and signaled for Haruhi to follow. He looked down at the small brunette who was still smiling. Haruhi looked up at him. "Well Sempai, I didn't know you couldn't tell the difference between someone telling a joke and being serious," she teased.

"Well Haruhi, I didn't know we were so close that you would drop the honorific." Kyoya teased back.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I didn't….Oh!" Haruhi stammered, "Well I was laughing so I wasn't paying any attention."

Kyoya chose not to respond, but he wouldn't forget. Maybe he had a better chance than he thought. _'I guess I don't have to make those three idiots suffer for forcing the Host Club closed for today. This is a very good development indeed,'_ Kyoya thought to himself as the girl of his affections climbed into the limo.

"Hikaru, are you ever gonna dare someone?" Haruhi asked as she and the twins walked to class, "Or did you two already tire of the game."

"Eh, its more boring than we thought, but we figured we might as well let everyone have a chance to dare and be dared," Hikaru responded as they walked into their class room.

"Haruhi, Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai are visiting today," Kaoru told the girl who sat between his twin brother and himself.

"What are you two planning?" She immediately questioned the two troublesome twins.

"That hurts Haruhi. What makes you think we're up to something?" The both questioned, hugging her and making puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi and the twins walked together to the Host Club. They were happy that Hunny and Mori were going to be visiting today. Haruhi had a sneaking suspicion that the twins were up to something. She figured it had to be about Hikaru's dare, but she couldn't really figure it out.

-Half an Hour Later-

"Wah! Takashi! This is so hard" Hunny cried as he stared at the girls surrounding him eating delicious looking cake.

Mori glared dangerously at the older twin, then back at his cousin who was now showing signs of cake withdrawal.

Haruhi sighed; she thought today was going to be a pleasant day. Well, it started out pleasant, but those damn twins and their scheming ways managed to turn everything upside down as usual. She looked at her sempai who, although a University student, still looked like he was in middle school. Looking at the pretty tin sitting on the table in front of him, she couldn't help but inwardly laugh. She felt bad that Hikaru dared Hunny not to have cake, or any sweets for that matter, until after club hours, but the dare wasn't very long at all. She looked over at the twins and wondered if they were just trying to get the game over with. She figured that that's what they were doing yet she felt somewhat sad. She was actually enjoying the game and seeing everyone do funny things. Plus if it hadn't been for them initiating the game in the first place, she doubted that she would have realized her feelings so soon.

The rest of club activities went by without anything unusual happening. Hunny was sulking most of the time, therefore many of the girls were trying to comfort him. It seemed he was inconsolable, but that didn't stop more girls from coming in hopes of comforting the cute host. Kyoya inwardly smiled at the prospect of gaining more profits from this game; he would somehow have to thank Hikaru for daring Hunny. He quickly shook off the thought; Hikaru was now his rival after all.

Club activities had finally ended for the day. Hunny was busy devouring a massive cake and making up for all the sweets he wasn't allowed during club activities. Haruhi was cleaning, Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, and Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru were busying themselves.

"Kao-Chan, come here." Hunny summoned the younger twin to his table.

Kaoru walked over to his sempai, not knowing what to expect, "What is it Hunny-sempai?"

Kaoru sat down and Hunny whispered something in his ear. Kaoru didn't speak, he just nodded his head, took the pretty tin from Hunny, and walked back to sit with his brother. "Kaoru, what did Hunny-sempai want?" Hikaru questioned his twin as Kaoru sat down.

"I can't say, its part of my dare," Kaoru said as he looked at his twin apologetically.

The next day at the Host Club:

"It's time…" Hikaru started to say to the waiting girls.

"To play…" Kaoru began to say.

"Which One is Hikaru Game!" the twins yelled in unison.

"The one on the left is Hikaru, and the one on the right is Kaoru." One on the girls said.

"Eh!" Hikaru deadpanned.

"I got it right!" The girl happily screamed!

"That's the tenth one today. How are the figuring it out?" Hikaru questioned to his twin but mostly to himself; this had been going on all day. The famous "Which One is Hikaru Game" that was virtually impossible to win had 10 "winners" in one day. The only person to ever win this game in the twins' life was Haruhi, but that had changed today. The twins were nearly impossible to tell apart when they were in their uniform and wearing hats to cover up the parts in their hair which were always opposite from the other, and today wasn't any different. Their clothes were the same, their speech in complete unison, and their mannerisms completely identical and symmetrical. So how were all these girls figuring out which one was which?

Kaoru, however did know how the girls were figuring out which one was Hikaru. He thought back to what happened yesterday when Hunny called him over.

"_Kao-Chan, come here." Hunny summoned the younger twin to his table._

_Kaoru walked over to his sempai, not knowing what to expect, "What is it Hunny-sempai?"_

_Kaoru sat down and Hunny whispered something in his ear, "Tomorrow, for the whole day, you have to show whoever plays the 'Which One is Hikaru Game' who the real Hikaru is. All you have to do is point at him."_

Kaoru snapped back to reality as he realized his twin was about to initiate the game again. 'Hikaru is really determined to have someone lose today,' Kaoru thought to himself.

"Which One Is Hikaru Game!" They yelled in unison for the umpteenth time. While the girl was trying to figure out which twin was Hikaru she looked down and her eyes widened at the sight; Kaoru was subtly pointing at Hikaru. A small smile crept upon her face as she realized what he was doing.

"Um…" The girl began.

Hikaru looked at the girl whose eyes became wide with realization. Curious, he looked at her eyes deeply to see the reflection in them. He couldn't believe what he saw. Kaoru, his twin, his other half, was secretly pointing at him! He was cheating! Hikaru was in complete shock. He slowly backed away from the girl and his twin.

"I can't believe you Kaoru! This whole day you've been doing this! I've been trying to figure out how the hell this was happening!" Hikaru yelled as he ran from the room. Everyone was shocked, especially Kaoru, he never thought his brother would react like this.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as he ran after him. "Hikaru! It was my dare! I had to…" His voice faded away as he ran down the hall after his twin.

From behind his notebook; Kyoya let out a small, secret smile.

A/N: Sorry it's a lot shorter than the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. As usual; Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, or its characters...blah blah blah.**

**Thanks to all the people who have read, reviewed, followed, and favored my story. It makes me smile! I would still love more reviews though!  
**

Love Me If You Dare

Ch. 6

Friday Night:

Haruhi sat on her bed trying to study, but the events of the past week had been keeping her mind occupied. Maybe she should say lack of events. School was the same as always; the Host Club was the same as always. There was still no development in the area of her love life. She doesn't plan on confessing anytime soon, but it's still hard to see him practically every day.

After Kaoru's dare, the twins had a huge fight, but of course they made up as soon as Kaoru managed to calm Hikaru down. Since then, Kaoru had yet to dare anyone. Mori and Hunny were busy preparing for midterms and hadn't visited the Host Club all week. Everyone assumed Kaoru hadn't dared anyone because their sempai's couldn't visit. Mori was the only one who had yet to be dared, and that was perfect for the twins' revenge.

Haruhi sat wondering what the twins could have up their devious sleeves for Mori. She was more than sure that it would have to do with Hunny, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Well there was no use in worrying about it; it's not like she could do anything about it. Clearing all her books and turning out her lights, she decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow was her day off and she had a lot of things to do.

Kyoya sat idly typing away at his laptop. Every now and then his mind would wander to a certain slender, cross-dressing brunette. He hadn't had an opportunity to get any closer to her this past week, and Kaoru hadn't dared anyone so the twins stuck to her like glue as usual. He had to figure out a way to see her tomorrow. There was no school, but he couldn't very well just ask her out; that would be too forward. He still wasn't sure how Haruhi felt about him and he wanted to make sure before he made a move.

If they were in a group setting, Kyoya was more than sure he could manipulate the situation so Haruhi and he would end up alone at some point. Now all he had to do was make sure the Host Club had a group outing. It would be last minute and they would have to kidnap Haruhi, but then again that's how their outings usually went. All that was left was to call Tamaki, drop some subtle hints, and Tamaki would unknowingly handle the rest.

"Kaoru, what did Tono want?" Hikaru questioned as his younger twin got off the phone.

"It looks like we'll be able to do our dare sooner than we thought. Tono has decided that we should all go to the commoner's amusement park," Kaoru deviously told Hikaru as he walked towards the door.

"So we're kidnapping poor Haruhi again? It's the only way our dare is going to work," Hikaru spoke as he followed his twin out the door.

"Well we'll blame it on Tono since it was his idea. Let's go to the kitchen, I suddenly want cake.

The next day:

Haruhi had just finished washing dishes when she heard a knock on the door. _'Oh God, that knock could only mean one thing. Don't tell me all of them are here! None of them said we had plans today, and I told them all I would be busy. Damn rich bastards always doing whatever they want.' _Haruhi thought to herself as she went to answer the door.

And there in front of her, in all their glory, stood the Host Club members minus Kyoya who was patiently waiting by the limo. Kyoya knew how Haruhi felt about them dropping by unexpectedly and kidnapping her, so he would stay far away to escape her wrath.

"Haruhi, my darling daughter! We've come to whisk you off on an adventure!" Tamaki yelled as he lunged at the poor girl only to have the door slammed in his face.

The twins laughed at the sight, and Kyoya chuckled at how rude Haruhi could be sometimes. Hunny and Mori simply stood there doing or saying nothing; they both knew this would happen when Tamaki called them last night.

Haruhi stood with her back against the door feeling guilty about slamming it in Tamaki's face. She was annoyed that they always did this sort of thing, but they always had good intentions and she couldn't fault them for that.

"Haru-chan, please open the door. Takashi and I are taking a break from studying and we thought that all of us doing something together would be fun." Hunny spoke sweetly through the door hoping Haruhi would open it once again.

She slowly opened the door and looked at her friends' faces. All of them had a smile on their face. She couldn't quite tell if Kyoya was smiling since he was over by the limo, but she thought she saw traces of one.

"I'm sorry, I was caught off guard. I wish you would have told me yesterday, but I guess it can't be helped." Haruhi said apologetically to the five hosts in front of her.

"Oh Daughter, don't worry! Daddy just wanted to surprise you, that's all!" Tamaki recovered quickly once he realized Haruhi was going to go with them.

"Yeah, yeah. So where are we going?" She questioned before completely succumbing to their plans.

"To the amusement park!" The twins cheered happily.

"Let me go change, and then we can go. I'll be right back." And with that she closed the door again and went to change for the day.

Haruhi decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of converse, and a white and orange striped v-neck t-shirt. She figured it would be comfortable enough to wear to the amusement park.

The host club members mostly sat in silence on the way to the amusement park. It was neither tense nor awkward; it was comfortable. Haruhi couldn't help but feel happy. It seemed like today was going to be a good day. The twins weren't acting like they were up to something, Tamaki wasn't acting like a crazy fool, Hunny wasn't hyper from cake, Kyoya wasn't on his laptop, and Mori…well Mori was being Mori.

"It doesn't seem like you are bothering to cover up, Haruhi." Kyoya bluntly stated to the unsuspecting brunette.

"What are you talking about Sempai?" The girl in questioned the Shadow King.

"I was thinking that too, but I didn't want to say anything." Kaoru added before Kyoya could answer her question.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked again, annoyance tingeing her voice.

"Your boobs, Haruhi! Your not taping them down anymore." Hikaru stated more bluntly than anyone would have anticipated.

Haruhi turned about five different shades of red before settling at a nice bright tomato red.

*WHACK*

A fist hit the top of Hikaru's head. The fist belonged to Tamaki.

"Tono! What the hell was that for?" Hikaru yelled at the King.

"How dare you say such vulgar things to a lady, especially Haruhi!" Tamaki bellowed. A look of anger creeping across his face.

"Kyoya was the one who mentioned it!" Hikaru hollered back.

"Although I did mention it first, I had no intention of talking about it so tactlessly. I suggest you apologize to Haruhi before I, Mori or Hunny decided to hit you next." Kyoya glared at Hikaru.

"Sorry, Haruhi. I didn't think it was a big deal. I wasn't thinking," Hikaru genuinely apologized as he lowered his head.

"It's ok, I'm not really all that embarrassed. I'm just getting used to you guys seeing me like this," Haruhi cleared things up wanting everything to return to normal. "Come on! It looks like we're here already."

They all stepped out of the limo and began walking towards the entrance to the park. Mori and Hunny were walking side by side when two similar looking people got in between them.

"Mori-sempai, can I talk to you for a bit?" Kaoru questioned casually, although he was very nervous.

The taller host said nothing, but the slight nod of his head told Kaoru it was okay to continue.

"Instead of shadowing and protecting Hunny-sempai, you have to shadow and protect Haruhi during the time we are at the park. Game or Not?" Kaoru questioned as he dared his Sempai. He was quite terrified; he knew how close Hunny and Mori were.

Mori couldn't hide the shock on his face. It was an expression rarely seen by anyone. Everyone had gone through with their dares, and he would as well. It pained him, but he decided to complete the dare.

"Ah," Mori agreed as he took the tin from Kaoru. He walked towards Hunny who was walking next to Hikaru and patted Hunny on the head showing him the tin. Hunny seemed to understand as he smiled up at his cousin and continued on with the rest of the group.

Haruhi was walking next to Kyoya and Tamaki trying to figure out what ride to get on first when she felt two large hands around her waist. The hands lifted her up into the air and onto a pair of broad shoulders. When she snapped out of her momentary state of shock she noticed that she was sitting upon Mori's shoulders.

"Uh, Mori-sempai…why am I on your shoulders? Where's Hunny?" Haruhi questioned, confused by the whole situation.

Mori didn't answer. Instead, he held the tin up so she could see and pointed towards the twins. The twins had two identical evil smirks on their faces as they waved to her. Haruhi didn't mind sitting on Mori's shoulders. It felt a bit awkward because people were looking at her funny, but it was nice to not have to walk. She was happy that Hunny didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was still walking next to Mori. Haruhi knew that one way or another Mori would always have an eye watching over Hunny, so the twins dare wouldn't effect Mori in the least.

Although he wouldn't say it, Mori was actually quite happy with this dare. He liked Haruhi, but he would never act on it. Hunny would always be his first priority. Still, being able to be this close to Haruhi was nice; this was probably the best dare the twins could have given him. It wasn't going to be a bother like they had hoped. Hunny knew of Mori's feelings towards Haruhi; therefore, he would be sure not to be to far out of sight so Mori would enjoy his time with her.

Eventually Mori did let Haruhi down, but he made sure she was close by at all times. She often walked between Mori and Kyoya enjoying the silence. Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins had been running off in every direction playing every game imaginable. When they got on rollercoasters that were only two seaters she sat with Mori. When they got on rides with rows of seats, she sat between Kyoya and Mori. Everyone was having a really great time.

They were approaching the last ride they would get on, and it was Haruhi's surprise for rest of the club. It was her little revenge for always getting kidnapped by them. They were standing in line awaiting their turn and all around them were a bunch of trees and grass. It looked almost like a forest, and off to the left they could see a man made river. The current looked like it was going really fast but people on the rafts seemed calm enough.

"Haruhi what kind of ride is this?" The twins questioned as they saw a round raft with about 8 people passing by.

"It's just a river ride. We all sit on the raft, and the current pulls us along until we reach our destination. There are a few little bumps and rough spots but nothing scary. Its mostly relaxing," she explained to the hosts. Not one was aware of the trick she had in store for them.

They finally reached the end of the line and boarded the raft. Sitting in a circle; Tamaki, then Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, and completing the circle, Kyoya. They began heading down the river after buckling the seatbelts around their waists.

"You know if I get drenched, so do you." Kyoya whispered into Haruhi ear.

She almost jumped as she felt his warm breath on her skin. Her eyes widened, she couldn't speak. '_How did he know? And why did he do that!' _She thought to herself.

"I always do my research, Haruhi." Kyoya answered her first unspoken question.

*SPLASH*

The raft hit the water hard and splashed Tamaki and Kaoru. The raft bumped against rocks, and turned every which way. The current was becoming much stronger and there were huge dips. Everyone was laughing and screaming as they rode down the man made river.

"Haruhi, I thought you said this was relaxing!" Hikaru yelled as he wiped his face clear of water.

"Yeah Haru-chan!" Hunny cried as he squeezed his now wet Usa-chan.

Tamaki was whimpering every time the raft bumped into a rock, but Mori had a faint smile on his face, clearly enjoying the ride. Kyoya had a small smirk on his face; he hadn't gotten wet yet.

"I wouldn't smirk just yet Shadow King, the ride isn't over yet." Haruhi looked over at Kyoya. An equally evil smirk on her face.

"Why would I not…" Kyoya tried but was interrupted.

"WATERFALL!" the twins, Tamaki, and Hunny yelled together.

"Mori-sempai, help!" Haruhi looked over to Mori as she grabbed the steering wheel in the middle. Mori quickly followed the order and began to steer the raft. The raft was getting closer to the waterfall so they would soon be directly under it. What surprised the host club was that the raft was spinning in a way that only two people were going to get completely drenched, the others would just be near-casualties.

"Haruhi, you better stop," Kyoya stated sternly, realizing he was going to drenched by the falling water. Out of desperation he grabbed the steering wheel as well and attempter to steer the other way. It was no use.

*SPLASH*

Everyone was laughing so hard. Mori had spun the raft so hard that they had all got hit by the waterfall. No one, however, had gotten it as bad as Kyoya and Haruhi; they were completely soaked to the bone, but they were both laughing. Haruhi was happy to see that any anger Kyoya might have had the had been washed away by the waterfall. He was smiling and laughing; something they rarely saw.

"That was so much fun!" the twins yelled in excitement.

"Yeah Haru-chan! I was scared at first, but it was a lot of fun!" Hunny jumped around happily.

"Daughter, can you warn daddy next time we are going on something scary like that?" Tamaki questioned with a weak smile.

It was beginning to get dark, and they were all tired, so they decided that this would be a great time to end their day at the amusement park.

Heading back to the limo, Hikaru couldn't help but point something out, "Um, Haruhi, your shirt is a little see-through." Hikaru blushed. Everyone looked at Haruhi, waiting for her reaction. Kyoya, Mori, and Tamaki were ready to smack Hikaru again.

"Ha ha ha," Haruhi laughed, "You don't have to be worried, it's expected cause I'm in a white shirt. There are a lot of stripes so its not too bad. Don't worry. Plus, it's a little dark, so you can't really see anything."

The hosts looked at one another in shock and surprise. Their Haruhi wasn't as modest and shy as she used to be. She really was growing up.

As they all climbed back into the limo with towels that the driver gave them Haruhi was held back by a strong hand. She looked up to see Mori. "Yes Mori-sempai." She asked the tall host.

Mori knelt down and whispered something in her ear. When he rose he handed her the tin. Haruhi smiled a small smile and stepped inside the limo.

Mori sat next to Hunny who whispered into the taller cousins ear, "I thought it wasn't time to interfere?" Hunny questioned.

Mori looked down at his cousin and patted his head softly. "It's time."

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, as well as the previous ones. Like I've said before, Please Review! When I read your reviews I feel more inspired to write. So...Review, Por favor!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I updated a lot faster than I had anticipated. Thank you to those that reviewed. You made me happy and inspired, and I couldn't help but write the chapter sooner than I planned. The pairing should be evident in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Love Me If You Dare**

**Ch. 7**

'_Mother in heaven, help me! I accepted the dare, but now I don't know if I can go through with it. It's not like I can back out now, I just don't know how he's going to react. Who am I kidding, he's going to be furious.' _Haruhi thought to herself as she sat quietly squirming in the limo.

It was a quarter till seven a.m. when Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai picked Haruhi up from her apartment. They were taking her to complete the dare Mori had bestowed on her yesterday. At first she was quite eager, this was the first time she would be witnessing something she had only ever heard about.

As the distance to her destination grew shorter she became more nervous. Though, never one to show fear, she did her best to show little emotion to her task at hand. The slight twitch in her eye and her slightly trembling hand didn't go unnoticed by her two sempai's. Hunny and Mori sat across from her quietly watching the girl; both wide awake having trained at the dojo at dawn. Despite the silence in the limo, everyone's mind was very active; thoughts racing throughout their heads. The two cousins were hoping that this would bring the unsuspecting couple closer, but things could always backfire.

Haruhi doing this dare was the only way to ensure that the two would be alone with no interruptions. It was also the only way to let them be alone without either of them being suspicious of the other's motives. If they were alone because of a game no one would suspect anything, not even the other hosts. All that was left was for Haruhi to actually go through with the damn dare.

When they arrived, Haruhi stared wide-eyed at the mansion in front of her. She couldn't believe they were finally there, and with 2 minutes left to spare.

"Hurry Haru-chan, we already told the maids to expect you. You need to be there by seven a.m. sharp." Hunny said as he lightly pushed her out of the car door.

"Uh…Ok. Thanks for the ride," Haruhi said worriedly as she exited the limo.

Before she could even knock on the door a maid quickly opened the door and began ushering her towards the room. "Right this way Fujioka-san, it's almost seven."

Haruhi didn't reply, she just obediently followed the maid through the large mansion until they reached her destination. The maid quickly bowed and left, most likely in fear. Haruhi stood in front of the door wanting nothing more than to run away, but it was too late. She was already there.

Haruhi entered the silent, dark room without knocking. She couldn't believe her eyes, was this really a bedroom? It was bigger than her entire apartment. She looked around and saw a very expensive living room set, a large flat-screen TV, large bookshelves, and a staircase. The staircase no doubt lead to the sleeping quarters. Haruhi was getting more and more nervous each time she took a step. Her hands were shakily sliding against the rail as she ascended the staircase, but she was careful not to make any noise. As she reached the top of the staircase she turned to her right to see an enormous bed in the otherwise minimalist designed bedroom. She gathered courage as she lightly stepped towards the bed and as she looked down at the sleeping figure she smiled. His hair was messy from tossing during his sleep, the sheets were rustled and half thrown off the bed, and all his limbs pointed in different directions. He may act calm and cool, but he was definitely a messy sleeper.

Haruhi reached down to grab his arm and lightly shook it hoping it would rouse him. There wasn't even a sign that showed he felt the movement. She tried again and this time she spoke softly, "Kyoya-sempai, wake up." No response.

She shook the arm a little harder and spoke louder, "Kyoya-sempai, get up!" Once again, nothing. She sighed, this was going to be harder than she anticipated. So shaking and shouting didn't work. Well to her standards it was shouting; she didn't think she could speak louder than that. She decided she would try another approach, a rather bold one.

Making sure he was definitely asleep, Haruhi leaned down and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek. She was blushing furiously as she backed up to see if her kiss awoke him. _'Of course that didn't wake him. What were you thinking? Stuff like that only happens in fairytales and children's movies.' _she thought angrily to herself. She stood impatiently for a few seconds deciding on her next plan of attack. She was a little hurt and angry that her kiss had no effect on him, so she decided on the most effective way to wake someone up. It would definitely surprise him.

She walked around to the right side of the bed because Kyoya was laying mostly on the left. An evil smirk graced her lips as she stood on the bed. Finding her balance, she stood up, waited a few seconds for dramatic effect, and then, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Haruhi yelled in a loud sarcastic sing-song voice as she jumped up and down on the bed.

She continued to jump up and down, careful to not step on Kyoya. When he didn't react immediately she yelled again, "KYOYA-SEMPAI IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO JUMP ON YOU!"

With a swift movement of his hand, Kyoya grabbed the petite girl's ankle and pulled it so she would fall backwards on the bed. He quickly straddled the shocked girl and held her arms so she was pinned. Kyoya wasn't wearing a shirt, and his pajama pants hung low. Haruhi froze, all she could think was, _'Damn, he looks really pissed, but I don't really care.'_

Kyoya looked down at the small girl below him. Her eyes were wide, but not with fear, with curiosity and intrigue. He had to gain control of his emotions before he spoke. He bent lower, hair lightly brushing his eyes, his faces inches from hers.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya began, his voice sounding hoarse. "I'm sure there are more efficient ways of waking someone. It seems to me that you were on the right track when you kissed me." He lightened the grip on her arms, but neither made any attempt to move.

"It was merely a means to try and wake you. You couldn't have expected any more than that." Haruhi retorted, trying to sound calm and unaffected by her current predicament, but her lightly colored cheeks gave her away. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses; she could see is dark eyes. His eyes held an emotion that she had never seen in them, she gasped unconsciously.

Kyoya stared in her brown eyes not bothering to respond. Simply content at watching the different emotions and expressions that came upon her face each time a new thought entered her mind. Not knowing if he could control himself much longer, he let go of her hands and sat up. Haruhi sat up as well, unaware of what to do next.

"Well, now that I am awake, I guess I should go wash up. I'll be right back," Kyoya said as he rose from the bed and walked towards the restroom.

Haruhi laid back on the bed, she felt completely exhausted. _'This is the second time Kyoya's pinned me down. There was no lesson to be learned this time. Was their any merit in doing that again?' _She was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of water running. _'Is he really going to take a bath and just leave me waiting here?' _Haruhi angrily thought to herself. She thought about leaving, but before she could even get up, she drifted off to sleep.

Haruhi stirred to the sound of light tapping on a keyboard. _'What is that noise?' _She thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes only to realize she didn't recognize the room she was in. She shot up quickly, slightly panicked.

"You've finally awakened." A cool voice spoke from below. That could only be Kyoya's voice. Everything started coming back to her; her dare, kissing Kyoya, jumping on the bed, waking Kyoya, and Kyoya straddling her. She suddenly blushed from embarrassment. Once she composed herself she descended the staircase. Kyoya was sitting on the coach typing away on his laptop. She sat quietly on a chair across from him not knowing exactly what to say.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. What time is it?" Haruhi finally asked.

"10:30," Kyoya replied not looking up from his laptop.

"I can't believe I slept so long! I should be going. Sorry Sempai!" Haruhi spoke frantically as she jumped from the chair and headed towards the door.

"Haruhi, calm down." Kyoya spoke as he rose from the couch. Haruhi stopped as her sempai approached her. "If you must leave, I can have someone drive you home. Otherwise, you can just keep me company." Although Kyoya spoke calmly, he was nervous.

He really didn't want her to leave. He remembered her sleeping form when he got out of the bath. She looked so peaceful, and more importantly she looked at home. It was as if she belonged there. He knew the chances of her staying were slim, she was most likely still embarrassed by the earlier events, but he had to try.

"Umm…I would, but I really should be getting home. I have a lot of chores to do," Haruhi replied apologetically. She really did want to stay, but just as Kyoya thought she was really embarrassed about what happened between them earlier.

"That's ok. I'll have a driver take you home," Kyoya said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Oh, don't forget this," he said as he handed her the pretty tin that was the source of their game.

Haruhi reached her hand out to grab it, but quickly pulled her hand back. She smiled mischievously and looked up at Kyoya feigning innocence, "You should hold on to that."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya questioned, confused by the girl's words.

"Kyoya-sempai, you have to be nice to everyone, and I mean everyone at school, for three days. This includes club activities. That means no appearances of the cold, calculating, and manipulative Shadow King. Game or Not?" Haruhi said triumphantly.

'_Hmm, this could be to my advantage if I do this right. Three days is a long time though. I guess I'm going to have to give her an equally annoying dare in return.' _Kyoya thought to himself before he replied to the girl in front of him. "Game. It seems easy enough, although your words did wound me. Cold? Calculating? Manipulative? I thought it was more like calm, tactical, and observant." Kyoya replied, feigning hurt from Haruhi's blunt words.

"Pfft. Your not wounded. And you know that I don't think your cold at all. Manipulative; yes. And calculating; most definitely. But you're not cold; you just pretend to be." And with that Haruhi smiled and waved goodbye to her sempai as she walked out his bedroom door and hurried out to the waiting car.

"Here you go, Hunny-sempai. I brought you some more cake." Kyoya smiled sweetly as he laid a rather large, round double layer chocolate cake on the table where Hunny, Mori, and their guests were sitting.

"Thanks Kyo-chan!" Hunny said happily as he began to dig straight into the cake wit Hough bothering to slice it.

Kyoya walked back to the waiting girls at his own table and began to speak to them. The girls were so happy that Kyoya had been so sweet and talkative lately. Usually they just admired him from afar, but lately they'd been able to talk to him more openly.

Haruhi watched from across the room, amused by the girls fawning over Kyoya. She didn't have any designees at the moment, so after she offered everyone more tea and sweets she sat at an unoccupied table and read. She stole quick glances at the former Shadow King and watched as he spoke animatedly to the three girls who requested his presence. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it couldn't be about money or business judging by how happy and interested the girls seemed in the conversation. She started growing a bit jealous by the attention Kyoya was both getting and receiving. She knew it was a dare, but why did he have to be so damn good at acting.

She had been watching him for the past few days and he as been nothing but nice to everyone he came in contact with. He hadn't once called Tamaki an idiot or hit him on the head; he didn't make snide comments about the club's budget; he didn't threaten to increase Haruhi's debt. None of those things bothered her. What bothered her was the sudden increase of his popularity with the female population. He had always been popular (he is in the Host Club after all) but the girls always admired him from a distance.

Kyoya was seemingly unapproachable, and someone that couldn't be captured by flattery or batting of the eyelashes. Kyoya wanted substance, he wanted merit. But the new Kyoya, the sweet, approachable Kyoya, had all the girls thinking they may have a shot with the youngest, most promising Ootori.

The direction of the cross-dressing host's gaze did not go unnoticed by her fellow hosts. The twins momentarily stopped their brotherly love act to observe Haruhi. Kaoru seemed to immediately understand the longing in her eyes. Hikaru, on the other hand, turned green with jealousy. Not wanting to cause a scene in front of everyone, Kaoru quickly took his brother's arm and swung him around so they faced each other. Kaoru roughly placed a hand on Hikaru's cheek, "Hikaru, don't tell me you're in love with someone else!"

Hikaru snapped out of his momentary jealously, "Kaoru! I could never love anyone other than you!" The two twins quickly embraced and thus, their brotherly love act resumed.

Tamaki glanced over at Haruhi, who was at the moment staring at Kyoya. He didn't understand the strange feeling building inside him. Was it jealously? Was it anger? Hurt? Betrayal? But, why would he feel those things? There was nothing wrong with a daughter admiring her mother, right? Yes, there was nothing wrong with that. Tamaki quickly shook away any strange feelings he may have felt and returned his attention to his adoring guests.

Hunny and Mori had escorted the last of their designees' out and were quietly watching the scene before them unfold. Haruhi was longingly gazing at Kyoya's direction, then her eyes glazed over with a hint of jealously. Kaoru and Hikaru had seemed to notice the direction of Haruhi's gaze and Kaoru quickly took control of the situation before Hikaru could overreact. Tamaki, noticing as well, seemed to have had realized something about his own feelings towards the female host. His smile turned to a slight frown and his eyes suddenly became dark with understanding. Then all hope for him was lost when his eyes became blank, and a huge smile returned to his face. Hunny and Mori shook their heads simultaneously, Tamaki really was an idiot sometimes.

Haruhi couldn't believe what she was seeing: a giggling girl reached out her fingertips and boldly placed them onto Kyoya's outstretched hand. Kyoya looked through his peripheral vision and inwardly smirked at the sight of Haruhi's growing jealously. The shameless girl took it one step further when she suddenly scooted her chair closer to Kyoya's and cupped his face with her hand. Kyoya, caught off guard by the sudden gesture, froze for a moment, but that slight hesitation on his part was all it took for Haruhi to stand up so quickly and abruptly that her chair almost fell backwards. At her sudden movement, the remaining guests' and the hosts' attention was all on her.

Quickly realizing what she did, Haruhi quickly took hold of her emotions, "Ah, Sorry. I just remembered I had an appointment to get to. Sorry for startling everyone." Haruhi quickly picked up her bag and hurriedly rushed to the door.

Once she was out of the Music Room, Haruhi ran as fast as she could to escape that damn school. _'Why? Why did I have to do that. Now everyone must know! Of course Kyoya has most likely figured it out! I can't believe I let myself act so recklessly. And what was with him and that girl? No girl ever acted so forward with a host? Why did he let her get so close?' _Haruhi's mind was racing as she finally exited the school grounds. Slowing down her pace, she headed in the direction of her home.

Kyoya laid on his bed regretting not having run after Haruhi. He didn't believe he had done anything wrong, he was simply going along with the dare. Maybe his guest did cross the line; albeit it an invisible line that was somehow unknowingly formed between Haruhi and himself. Either way, her sudden jealously was minor proof that she did harbor feelings for him.

Kyoya had never seen Haruhi act so rash before, he doubted any of the other hosts had. He needed a plan, something that would further the progress between Haruhi and himself. This game of 'Dare' was working; it was bringing forth hidden emotions and desires. He couldn't continue to play this game much longer though; finals were coming up and soon after, graduation. He would need to concentrate fully on the those tasks. Not to mention his father's sudden request for him to further his education in America. He had a lot to figure out in a very short time. But everything, all his decisions, relied on the short-haired brunette he dreamt of that night.

**That was longer than any of the other chapters. What do you think Kyoya's going to do about America? Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As you should know by now, I do not own Ouran or its characters.**

**Love Me If You Dare**

**Ch. 8**

Haruhi sat in the classroom staring out the window wondering how she got herself in such troublesome situations. Hikaru and Kaoru watched their best friend, the first person to see them as individuals, and wondered what could possibly be wrong.

It had been two weeks since Haruhi's "outburst" in the third music room. No one knew of the dare she'd ask Kyoya to do. The game had seemingly diminished, tossed aside by the other hosts' boredom with it. To the others it seemed as if Kyoya was momentarily possessed, bewitched even, into kindness. Quickly as it came, it went. Kyoya returned to his normal, Shadow King self and everything seemed to have righted itself.

What Haruhi couldn't figure out was why Kyoya hadn't dared her to do anything in return. Had he grown tired of the game? Of her? Had he realized her feelings and didn't reciprocate them? She sighed heavily as she gazed out the window, the teacher's words floating about unheard.

To the girls who had visited the Host Club, nothing had changed. The Hosts were as charming as ever and as close as ever. But when the guests had all gone, and the doors were closed, things didn't seem right. Although the relationship between the two had seemed unchanged, their friends in the Host Club new all to well that something was amiss with Kyoya and Haruhi. The Host Club had watched as their relationship steadily progressed, but lately Kyoya and Haruhi seemed to have reverted back to their former indifference with each other. Haruhi may have acted unaffected by the Shadow Kings sudden change in attitude, but the twins knew all too well that was a lie. Haruhi, who was always diligent with her studies, was faltering. She all but ceased paying attention in class causing her grades to slip slightly, but not enough to cause much concern.

Kyoya was slipping, but only Tamaki noticed. Tamaki knew that his friend was the most prepared person on the face of the Earth. There was not a thing that Kyoya didn't know or couldn't find out. If Kyoya had a plan that could possibly backfire you could be certain that there were at least ten backup plans in place. There wasn't anything Kyoya didn't anticipate; except Haruhi. Tamaki saw this; he knew it. The day Haruhi ran out of the third music room, everyone's eyes had been on Haruhi as she left, but not Tamaki's. He noticed what no one else seemed to have seen: panic had crossed the Shadow King's face. Kyoya rose more abruptly than he planned as he saw Haruhi run out of the music room. For a second it seemed as if he was about to run after her, but quickly as the panic appeared, it left. Tamaki had never seen his friend react so suddenly; he knew that there was something going on.

Alone in his room, Kyoya heard a knock on his bedroom door and rose from his chair to get it. "Kyoya-sama, I know it's rather late, but you have a guest." Kyoya raised an eyebrow to the maid in response.

"_Who could be here at this hour? It's midnight. What could someone possibly want right now that couldn't wait?" _Kyoya thought to himself.

"It's Tamaki-sama, he says he has something urgent to discuss with you. Shall I send him in?" The maid questioned, fearful that this disruption could cause her to lose her job.

"Send him in," Kyoya waved the maid off as she scurried to retrieve her employer's guest.

Tamaki walked in more serious than Kyoya had anticipated. He sat in a chair across from Kyoya, and just stared at him.

"Tamaki, if you wanted to have a staring contest it could have waited for a more suitable time. I'm busy, so please get on with it." Kyoya spoke coolly but he was quickly growing annoyed by the situation already.

"Do you love her?" Tamaki's voice, although calm, carried a venomous tone.

"Excuse me?" Kyoya feigned confusion. _"Damn it! I thought of all people, Tamaki would be the last to notice." _Kyoya thought as his mind was racing. His face, however, never lost its composure.

"You know who I'm talking about Kyoya! I should have noticed it sooner. You used the game to get closer to her and now you barely speak. I'm not the only one who's noticed. The twins, Mori-sempai, and Hunny-sempai too!"

"I don't know what nonsense you're spewing Tamaki, and frankly I'm growing tired of this already…" Kyoya began but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't treat me like an idiot! Answer my question!" Tamaki lunged at his friend and grabbed him by the collar. "Do you love Haruhi!" He yelled into Kyoya's face.

Kyoya looked into Tamaki's violet eyes. They usually held such happiness and compassion, but at this moment they were dark with anger and fury.

"If I say I do?" Kyoya watched as Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise.

Tamaki's grip on Kyoya's shirt loosened, "What are you planning? Is this some sort of game for you? Are you just using her so you could gain something from you father?"

Kyoya sat back down and looked at his friend. He didn't know how to answer. He did love her, but for the first time ever he didn't have a plan. "I don't have a plan and this isn't a game. My father wants me to study in America, so I can't love her. I have to leave, so it's better if nothing progresses between her and I."

Tamaki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kyoya Ootori was defeated; conflicted between his ultimate goal and his love for Haruhi.

"I love her Kyoya, but I want her to be happy. If being with you makes her happy then that's what I want." Tamaki sat back down across from his friend and continued, " You are not one to give up on anything and you always get what you want, so why are you giving up now?"

"How would you know if being with me makes her happy?" Kyoya avoided Tamaki's question.

"Looking back at the past weeks, I don't know how anyone didn't notice. Her first dare, when she made you the bento, the smile on her face as you spoke was genuine. She looked happy to be sitting there with you. When we went to the beach, the both of you had to have noticed at some point that you were holding hands. You both looked happy and content with each other. I was blinded by jealously at first, but when Haruhi suddenly got up and ran out of the room I finally noticed. She had been looking at you the entire time, and she got jealous of you and that girl. That is the only explanation."

Kyoya sat quietly as his friend's words sank in. He had noticed how comfortable and happy he was around Haruhi, but he never really noticed how she felt. He knew she was jealous that day she ran out, but did that mean she loved him? He couldn't act based on her momentary act of jealously.

"Regardless of how she feel's about me there are still obstacles. My father, for one, and the fact that I'll be in America in a few short months." Kyoya finally spoke.

"Are you really going to America? Is that why you're giving up? Tamaki asked.

"My father wishes for me to, so I will. I don't know how he'll take my infatuation with a commoner. He'll likely be opposed to it."

"I should be going," Tamaki said as he stood up and began walking towards the door. Kyoya looked on confused, he didn't think the conversation was over. "The Kyoya I know doesn't give up without a fight. He always manages to get what he wants one way or another. Why should it be different now? Think of something, and make sure you keep her happy." And just like that, Tamaki walked out of the Shadow Kings room and left him to ponder his final words.

* * *

"_So I guess the game is over. Kyoya must have lost interest. It was silly of me to think he would ever feel anything for me; I'm a commoner after all. What merit was there in being with me? I just want to go home already." _Haruhi was thinking to herself as she cleaned the empty music room. As soon as the Host Club ended Tamaki and the twins left saying they had some business to attend too. She hadn't even seen Kyoya leave, he probably left before they had.

Haruhi heard a door open then close behind her. Startled, she jumped and turned around to see who had come in. "Kyoya…sempai," she breathed out softly. "What are you doing back?" Haruhi regained her voice.

"I seemed to have forgotten my notebook, so I came back to retrieve it." Kyoya said, slightly nervously. He had left it behind purposely so he could have an excuse to return and speak to her without anyone around.

"Oh," Haruhi didn't know how to respond.

The air around the room was filled with awkwardness. Although outwardly Kyoya was the picture of composure and coolness, inwardly he was shaking with nerves. Haruhi on the other hand, looked visibly nervous. She bit her lip nervously and fidgeted with her hands.

Suddenly regaining his confidence, "Haruhi, I have a dare for you," Kyoya spit out.

"What?" Haruhi was no longer nervous, she was furious. "It's been three weeks, Sempai! Why now?" She yelled.

Kyoya smiled, "I was simply thinking of a good dare. I apologize if I took too long. Did you miss playing our little game?" He was happy to see that burst of emotion and defiance she had just displayed.

"It's not liked I missed it. I was simply unprepared," Haruhi lied through her teeth trying to seem indifferent. In the end, she couldn't help but participate. She wanted to get closer to him. "What's the dare?" Haruhi sighed in defeat.

Kyoya smirked, she took the bait. "Haruhi, I realize it's become increasingly difficult for you to hide your gender from everyone. You won't be able to hide it much longer. As I'm sure you know, graduation is also approaching in less than two months. I think it's time to reveal your gender to everyone. After graduation, the Host Club is holding a Graduation Ball open to all students and parents. I believe that would be the perfect time to reveal your gender. Game or Not?"

"Are you serious? This goes way beyond a normal dare! Have you even talked to anyone in the Host Club about this?" Haruhi was shocked. She couldn't believe this is what Kyoya had in mind.

"I haven't spoken to anyone else about this yet. It was better to tell you first, don't you think?" Kyoya tried explaining, but the look on Haruhi's face caused him to pause. She was angry, more angry than he was used to seeing. He recovered, "We'll be having a meeting tomorrow to discuss what is to happen to the Host Club after Tamaki and I graduate."

Haruhi stood there staring at the floor, hands curled into fists. Silence engulfed them, both unsure about saying anything more.

"What gives you the right?" Haruhi said just above a whisper.

Kyoya didn't hear everything she said, she spoke too quietly. He shifted uncomfortably; he had never been in this kind of situation before, "I didn't hear…"

"I said what gives you the right?" Haruhi interrupted. "What gives you the right to decide things for other people? This is my life, I' m not a pawn in one of your games. You can't freely decide what's best for someone else just because it benefits you."

"This isn't about what could be beneficial for me Haruhi. This is just a dare. You can refuse if you like. But are you getting tired of pretending to be someone your not?" Kyoya replied calmly. He didn't want to infuriate Haruhi more than he had, but he needed her to do this. He wanted her to do this.

"You're one to talk, Sempai. Don't you pretend to be someone you're not? You act as if you're some cold, emotionless person who only cares about profit and merits. We both know that's a huge lie, a façade. Yet, you still act like that. You'll never gain anything of substance if you continue to wear that mask; money can only give you so much. Money will never buy you love; it will never give you the warmth that envelops you when you embrace the person you love; it will never make you happy." As Haruhi spoke these words, it was as if Kyoya could feel the mask he always wore fall off his face and shatter on the ground. He looked at the girl who saw all that Kyoya was, who looked past his cold shell of a being and fell more in love. Everything she said was right, he had already realized it long ago when he first realized he had fallen for her.

"Haruhi please answer the question. Are you Game or not?"

"If you expect me to stop pretending, then I'll make sure you do too. Game." Haruhi picked up her bag and started towards the door.

Kyoya suddenly reached for her hand and turned Haruhi around so she faced him. They were unexpectedly close, too close for Haruhi. She looked up at Kyoya, his steel gray eyes glistened with happiness. For a moment she was taken aback, then she remembered that she was angry at him.

Taking a step back to grab something from the table near them Kyoya spoke, but never released her hand, "Don't forget this Haruhi." Kyoya handed her the now infamous tin that was the origin of their game.

Blushing furiously from Kyoya's close proximity to her, and the fact that he held her hand so gently, Haruhi quickly grabbed the tin and walked out of the music room. Haruhi had never gotten home so fast.

Kyoya stayed a little longer in the music room brooding over things. His plan had finally been set in motion.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter**. **There is only 2 chapters left, maybe 3 if I decide to do an epilogue. Review! Review! Review please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own OHSHC, thanks for reminding me.**

**A/N: Sorry if it has been a while since I updated. I just couldn't get this chapter out. Thanks for all your reviews.  
**

Love Me If You Dare

Ch. 9

"Everyone, I think it's time to discuss what is going to happen to the Host Club once Kyoya and I graduate," Tamaki stated to the rest of the Host Club after he escorted the last of their guests.

"Tama-chan, why so suddenly?" Hunny questioned as he walked up to his kohai holding his beloved Usa-chan.

Tamaki walked Hunny to the couch and motioned for everyone else to follow suit.

Everyone except Kyoya and Haruhi was surprised at this announcement. The twins as well as Hunny and Mori thought that the Host Club would go on as usual. They figured Tamaki and Kyoya would visit as much as they could, however, this was not the case.

"I know you will be saddened when I say this…" Tamaki was looking sincerely into everyone's eyes as he spoke. "I think the club should close for good after graduation."

One by one jaws dropped, well not Kyoya's or Mori's. Haruhi did not expect this. She thought at the very least they would start finding replacements for them all, but she didn't think that they were going to shut their doors forever.

"Tono, why are you doing this?" Kaoru asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I thought we were a family!" Hikaru yelled at Tamaki.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed as he pulled his tearing twin into an embrace.

"We are a family. We're all irreplaceable. I can't see the Host Club going if we are missing members, even if we replace them, it's not the same." Tamaki very serious now; more serious than everyone was used to. The Host Club stayed silent, letting the words of their beloved king sink in.

"Tama-chan, why can't you and Kyo-chan visit the Host Club like Takashi and I?" Hunny questioned, unsure if he really wanted an answer.

"Well, my father and grandmother are going to be preparing me to take over Souh Industries. As I have said before, we are all irreplaceable. Someone will be leaving, and without him the Host Club has no chance of surviving." Tamaki finished with a small smile; a smile that conveyed to the rest that although he was happy for the various opportunities that awaited each of them he was sad that his family wouldn't be as close as they used to be.

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out who was leaving and where. The only two people not trying to figure it out were Tamaki and Kyoya. A sudden realization dawned on the rest of the Hosts.

"Kyo-chan, you're leaving?" Hunny quietly said, speaking for everyone.

"Yes, a month after Tamaki and I graduate I will be leaving to America to stud at Columbia University. My father believes studying abroad will be an excellent opportunity for myself and I agree." Kyoya looked at his fellow hosts, taking in their reactions.

Although Tamaki was smiling, it didn't have the same brightness it usually had. Hikaru was looking down, his arms were resting on the table and his hands were balled into fists. The older of the twins was obviously angry. Kaoru had an arm around his brother comfortingly, a look of sadness covering his face. Hunny held Usa-chan tighter and leaned on Mori for support. Mori gently patted Hunny's head, and to blind eyes he looked the same as always, but the Host Club members noticed the small frown that graced his face.

Kyoya then looked at Haruhi. He really didn't want to leave her. After everything that has happened between them all he wanted was for her to be by his side, to hold her and kiss her. He blinked as he stared at her. She was trying hard not show any emotion, looking down at the table in silence. When Haruhi looked up for a moment he noticed the slight redness in her eyes, she was tearing up and fighting back tears. She quickly rubbed her eyes and tried to wipe any tears that might have slipped out. The action didn't go unnoticed by Kyoya or the other hosts. Though they didn't express it, they were all surprised to see Haruhi shedding tears. Whether it was for the Host Club disbanding or Kyoya leaving they didn't know. Kyoya hoped it was for him, he wished it. Well he didn't wish for her to cry, he never wanted her to cry, but he did hope that she felt something for him leaving.

No one dared to speak, not trusting their own voices. Everything was becoming so real all of a sudden.

Haruhi was in a daze. Kyoya was leaving. He was leaving before anything could really happen. She felt foolish. Foolish for falling in love with him; foolish for thinking he could feel the same; foolish for thinking they could overcome the difference in their social standings. She wasn't sobbing hysterically, but a few tears managed to slip out. She hadn't meant for that to happen, and she hoped no one noticed. Unfortunately, they did, but thankfully no one said anything about it. She glanced at Kyoya, his face was void of any emotion. Of course, he wouldn't dare show any weakness. She didn't noticed the tightly clenched fist he kept hidden under the table.

Kyoya broke the silence, wanting to change the subject. "There is also the matter of Haruhi's gender; she won't be able to hide it much longer. I've already proposed this idea to Haruhi and now I'll tell you all: I think it would be best if we revealed Haruhi's gender. The most appropriate time would be the Graduation Ball the Host Club is having."

Everyone looked from the Shadow King to Haruhi, they hadn't really thought about revealing Haruhi's gender. It hadn't crossed their mind since her first year. They all knew Haruhi was a girl, and to them that's all that mattered.

"Oh, Mon Ami! Do you want to see Haruhi in a beautiful gown too!" Tamaki was back to his normal self as he jumped in the air excitedly, breaking the silence first.

"It's not about seeing Haruhi in a gown. This is in Haruhi's best interest. Did you think she could go to university disguised as a guy?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses using his index finger as he looked annoyingly at his best friend.

"Haruhi are you okay with this?" Hikaru looked at the short-haired girl who has been quiet since the beginning of the meeting.

She smiled her natural smile, the one that made the girls squeal and the hearts of certain hosts melt, "About the Host Club closing? Well I guess…it's true though, none of you are replaceable." Even though the hosts smiled at the girl's kind words they were a little annoyed, that was not what Hikaru was asking about.

"Although your words were appreciated Haruhi, I believe Hikaru was asking if you were okay with revealing your gender," Kyoya corrected Haruhi's blunder.

"Oh," the girl smiled sheepishly, "Well we've already discussed it, Kyoya-sempai." She smirked at the host, which caught everyone else off guard.

Looking at each of the hosts she smile and thought of how they all met. She would have never fathomed that they would one day become her best friends. Friends? No that wasn't very fitting; they were her family. They may be selfish and annoying at times, but they were also the most caring, thoughtful, and sometimes the most self-sacrificing people she had ever met. She was happy that she stumbled into the Third Music Room and broke that vase; she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I realize that doing this might alienate some people, that it might be hard for others to understand. Kyoya-sempai is right. I won't be able to hide it much longer, so it's time for me to tell the truth." Although Haruhi smiled as she said this, but her eyes portrayed slight fear. She wasn't sure if she could go through with it, she didn't want to anger anyone.

"Haruhi…" The girl looked up and saw that all their eyes were on her. "We are all here for you. You're not alone in this, and no one will be angry at you. Everyone adores you." Tamaki spoke the words that everyone had been thinking. They would never allow anyone to hurt Haruhi, she was precious to them. They were _technically_ the reason she disguised herself as a boy, and they would help her do this.

Haruhi looked around at the smiling faces of the Host Club faces and knew she was doing the right thing. Although this had begun as a dare between her and Kyoya, it had become so much more. She knew she would have to do this sooner or later.

"Operation Reveal Haruhi's Gender shall begin now!" Tamaki yelled as he stood up from his chair and began giving directions to everyone. "Hikaru, Kaoru, begin designing and making Haruhi's ball gown."

"Yes Sir!" The twins saluted Tamaki and quickly left the music room to begin designing the dress.

"Kyoya, begin preparations for the ball and the guest list," Tamaki gave his second order. Kyoya simply nodded in response. He had already began the preparations of course.

"Mori, you will work on the menu," Tamaki pointed at his sempai. "I will show Haruhi how to dance."

"Sempai, I already know how to dance, remember?" Haruhi sighed, this situation felt oddly familiar to her.

"Yes, my darling daughter, but you learned how to lead. As a lady, you are going to learn how to follow." Tamaki declared triumphantly. "Now lets begin!"

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan!" Hunny attempted to get Tamaki's attention.

"What is it Hunny-sempai?" The blond-haired king looked down at Hunny who was holding Usa-chan.

"What do you want me to do?" The boy questioned expectantly.

"Hunny-sempai, go eat cake." Tamaki smiled as Hunny happily turned around and skipped to a table to devour a piece of cake.

Tamaki turned around and looked at Haruhi who was watching the whole scene in confusion. " Now Haruhi, lets start your dance lessons." Tamaki reached out and offered his hand to her. Haruhi smiled and gladly took it as Tamaki twirled her into their dance.

Kyoya looked up from his computer to see the girl he loved dancing with his best friend. He was fighting the jealously that was beginning to engulf him. He already heard from Tamaki's lips that he loved Haruhi, but he refused to believe that Tamaki would try to steal her heart from him. He looked back at the computer screen, the guest list was pulled up. It seemed the whole school would be in attendance, as well as most of the parents. _'It will definitely be an interesting night.'_ He thought to himself as he looked at one name in particular: Yoshiro Ootori.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and may help me right the next chapter faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for sticking with me for the duration of this story. I appreciate all your reviews. Thank you to those that have favored my story. I'm sorry it took so long to post, but i got it done. This is by far the longest chapter I have written. Please enjoy the last chapter of Love Me if You Dare. **

**

* * *

**

**Love Me if You Dare Ch. 10**

One week before the ball:

Haruhi sighed as she looked at her reflection. This was the tenth dress she had tried on today. She was dress shopping with Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister. Surprisingly it was Fuyumi's idea for them to go shopping. The original plan was to have the twins and their mother design Haruhi's dress, but that idea was quickly squashed by a certain Ootori. Kyoya had decided to enlist the help of his sister with Haruhi's beauty preparations for the ball, when Fuyumi came up with the most fabulous idea. Fuyumi decided it would be better if everyone, including the hosts, were to only see Haruhi in her dress the day of the ball. She said it would be a wonderful surprise for everyone, so now Fuyumi had successfully stolen control from her brother. All decisions regarding Haruhi's dress, makeup, hair, and everything else for the ball was all left up to Fuyumi Ootori.

And thus, Haruhi's current situation. Not that she really minded; it was certain hosts that had opposed to this. Namely: Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. The twins were upset because they wanted to dress Haruhi. Tamaki was upset because he would not be able to see his precious "daughter" in her dress until the ball, and as her "father" he had to approve of the dress. Needless to say their arguments didn't matter. A decision was made by an Ootori, and that decision was final.

"Haruhi-chan, are you done trying on the dress?" Fuyumi asked as she sat outside the private dressing room elegantly sipping champagne.

"Hai, Fuyumi-neesan. I'll be right out," Haruhi responded as she zipped up her dress. Fuyumi had insisted that Haruhi refer to her as "nee-san". Although it was hard to get used to it, Haruhi eventually got comfortable with it. It did help that she happened to be the sister of the guy she happened to be in love with.

Fuyumi was extremely kind, and Haruhi quickly noticed why Kyoya had a soft spot for his sister and couldn't refuse her. Haruhi had often wondered what it would be like to have siblings. Her and Fuyumi were very different from each other, yet she still felt that they could become close, like sisters. Thus, she decided that she could tolerate this little excursion that was dress shopping.

"Haruhi-chan! You look so kawaii!" Fuyumi squealed happily.

"You think so?" Haruhi eyed herself up and down, then looked over at Fuyumi.

"Hai. I think we've found the dress for the ball! You are going to be the belle of the ball. The look on the boys faces will be priceless!" Fuyumi was now on her feet holding Haruhi's hands as she excitedly examined her.

With that decision made, Haruhi went back into the dressing room to change. Fuyumi told her that since they found her dress early they would go to lunch before she went home.

Fuyumi and Haruhi were enjoying their lunch and talking about the upcoming ball. Fuyumi had already planned everything out, "So I will be picking you up, and you will get ready for the ball at my house. We will have the top make-up artist and hairstylist in Japan there. I've already spoken to Kyoya, you will not show up to the ball until right before your big debut."

"How will I enter without anyone noticing?" Haruhi asked as Fuyumi paused to take a sip of her tea.

"We will enter through the back as the boys descend the grand staircase. Just as Tamaki and Kyoya are announcing you the doors will open and you will appear at the top of the staircase." Fuyumi concluded, feeling proud.

There was no doubt in Haruhi's mind that Fuyumi was indeed an Ootori, although outwardly she was much warmer and kinder.

The day of the graduation and ball:

Stirring in her sleep, Haruhi heard the annoying and insistent beeping of her alarm clock. She rolled over and shut off the offending device. She groaned as she willed herself out of bed to take a shower. Fuyumi insisted they go to the graduation together and afterward get ready for the ball. Fuyumi had also prepared clothing for the girl to attend the graduation. Of course, Haruhi would be attending the graduation in disguise, they didn't want the other students to know just yet.

Haruhi looked in the mirror one last time before heading out to the waiting limo that held Fuyumi and her husband. Haruhi was wearing a dark brown wig that went down to the middle of her back, with straight bangs (think Haruhi's middle school picture), very light make-up which Fuyumi taught her how to apply, and of course a dress. Her dress was fuchsia colored, strapless, flared out from her waist, and ended a few inches above her knee. The dress had vertical pinstripes that were a slightly darker hue of fuchsia. She couldn't forget the fact that she was wearing heels either. She had not only spent the last week looking for a dress; she also spent it learning how to walk properly in heels, specifically walking down a huge staircase and not tripping on the train of her dress. She had only tripped twice all week.

Haruhi, Fuyumi, and her husband arrived at Ouran promptly at 10 a.m. along with countless other families. They stepped out of the limo only to have everyone turn to stare at them, more specifically, Haruhi. They were wondering why such a young beautiful girl showed up with Fuyumi Shindo, previously Ootori. They made their way to the garden where the ceremony would be held and took their seats. Haruhi noticed an empty seat that Fuyumi was saving.

"Fuyumi-neesan, who are you saving that seat for?" Haruhi asked as she motioned to the empty seat next to her.

"Otousan said he would be showing up to the graduation, but he had some business to attend to first." Fuyumi smiled.

Haruhi didn't reply but instead returned Fuyumi's smile and waited for the ceremony to begin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw arms waving wildly, when she turned her head, she noticed it was Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny waving at her. Mori doesn't wave wildly, but she did notice a faint smile. She smiled and waved back at them, as the music began they all turned their heads and noticed the group of graduates walking elegantly towards them. The chairman made his speech and then announced the valedictorian: Kyoya Ootori.

Just as Kyoya was announced, Haruhi noticed a man making his way towards them. She could swear that she saw the future Kyoya, but logically she knew it must be his father. Yoshio gave Haruhi a curious glance before taking his seat. Yoshio, Haruhi noticed, conveyed no emotion as he watched his son make his speech.

The ceremony dragged on much like every graduation does, and when it finally ended everyone erupted in cheers and claps, albeit not as loud as a commoners graduation. Haruhi quickly made her way to Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori so they could go congratulate their fellow Host Club members.

"Haru-chan, you look very pretty!" Hunny admired as he gave her a big hug.

Mori nodded and smiled, showing he agreed with his cousin. Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped themselves around her.

"Who knew our little Haruhi could dress herself so well on her own?" Kaoru innocently questioned to his brother.

"I was hoping we could help dress you, Haruhi." Hikaru pretended to be hurt.

"I'm perfectly able to dress myself." Haruhi huffed as she untangled herself from the twins grip. "Let's go find Tamaki and Kyoya."

They immediately found Tamaki talking animatedly with Fuyumi. As they approached, Haruhi noticed that Kyoya wasn't with them. Curious, she moved away from the group, unnoticed, to go look for him. When she found him, she noticed that he was talking to his father. It looked to be a private conversation, she decided she would just go back and congratulate Tamaki before he had a fit. Haruhi walked back over where Tamaki and everyone else was.

"Haruhi! Where were you? I thought you got kidnapped!" Tamaki screeched as he hugged her.

"Sempai let go." Haruhi laughed as she pinched him. Today was a day to celebrate, she wouldn't get angry at him.

Tamaki smiled sheepishly at the girl.

"Congratulations Tamaki, I'm proud of you." Haruhi smiled brightly as she looked up at Tamaki. Then she did something no one could have seen coming, she hugged him. It wasn't a half-hearted, one arm slung around the other's shoulder hug either. It was an on your tippy-toes, both arms around the other's neck hug. It shocked and surprised him to say the least, so much so that he blushed from head to toe as he returned her hug. Their fellow hosts and Fuyumi smiled at the site, until Kyoya strode up.

Kyoya paused at the sight of Tamaki and Haruhi embracing. He could only see that back of her, but he knew that no other girl would be so casual around the Host Club or his sister. A slight wave a jealously came over his body, but he quickly hid it as he continued onwards.

The others recognized the new addition immediately and Kyoya was greeted with congratulations from everyone; everyone except Haruhi. She was still facing Tamaki when everyone finished greeting the youngest Ootori.

Kyoya tapped Haruhi's shoulder to get her attention, "Oh! Hello Sempai, Congratulations!" She was smiling, but it was her usual host smile. She was still feeling hurt from finding out about Kyoya's upcoming departure to America. Kyoya noticed the wall she put up instantly.

"Thank you Haruhi. You look very nice." Kyoya attempted to compliment the girl.

"It's all thanks to your sister. It's been an interesting week to say the least."

Before Kyoya could respond he was cut off, "Haruhi, we should get going so we can prepare for the ball."

"Hai, Fuyumi-neesan." Haruhi said her goodbye's to everyone and started making her way to the limo.

"Neesan? Since when did Haruhi start doing that?" Hikaru questioned slightly agitated.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Apparently her and neesan became close this week and neesan insisted that Haruhi call her that." There were no reply, just slight nods of understanding. The male members of the Host Club began heading in the opposite direction to check on the progress of the ballroom.

Kyoya suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve causing him to stop, he turned around to see who would even think of doing such a thing. He was surprised to see a pair of very shy looking eyes looking up at him. By this time the rest of the Host Club turned around to see what was holding Kyoya up.

"Um, I realized I didn't congratulate you properly." Haruhi said shyly while trying not to look directly in Kyoya's eyes.

"You didn't…." Kyoya never had a chance to finish his sentence. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Kyoya's eyes flew open in utter shock.

"Congratulations, Kyoya." Haruhi breathed so softly in Kyoya's ear that it made him shiver. A warm smile graced his face as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi and returned her embrace.

"Thank you, Haruhi. Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Their fellow Host Club members watched the touching moment; all were filled with different emotions. Hikaru felt slightly jealous, Kaoru had a look of understanding, Hunny was smiling happily for his two friends, Mori seemed indifferent, and Tamaki…he felt a mixture of envy and pride.

"Umm… Fuyumi-neesan is waiting. I should get going." Haruhi hesitantly pulled away from the comfortable embrace.

"Yes, you should," Kyoya smiled as he noticed her blush.

****AT THE GRADUATION BALL****

The Host Club's preparations for the ball paid off. The ballroom looked exquisite, and everyone was dressed elegantly. Waiters were passing around drinks and hors d'oeuvres, while students and parents alike conversed. Six members of the Host Club were doing their duties: flattering the women, dancing, and discussing business. Every member of the host club was dressed impeccably in black suits.

"Tamaki-kun, we haven't seen Haruhi-kun. Is he not attending?" A worried fan of Haruhi's asked.

"Don't worry hime, Haruhi, as well as the rest of the Host Club, have a surprise for everyone. Haruhi is simply preparing." Tamaki answered with a smile.

Since the beginning of the ball the members of the Host Club had been dodging questions about Haruhi's whereabouts left and right. It was already an hour into the ball and, despite Haruhi's absence, things were running fairly smoothly. In half an hour Haruhi will make her big reveal. Needless to say, the Host Club was growing anxious. All their minds were on Haruhi and how everyone would take the news, especially Kyoya.

"Kyoya, where's Fujioka-san? I was hoping to have a word with her." Yoshio Ootori approached his son.

"She should be arriving shortly with Fuyumi-neesan. Why do you need to speak with her?" Kyoya suddenly grew defensive.

"I just had a proposition for her, that is all." Yoshio didn't bother to elaborate as he walked away from his son and headed towards Chairman Suoh.

"What does he have up his sleeve?" Kyoya muttered. He began heading towards the other members of the Host Club so they could get ready for the big reveal.

As everyone was talking, the lights in the ballroom dimmed causing people to look around for an explanation. Suddenly two small spot lights appeared at the top of the grand staircase revealing the two eldest members of the Host Club. Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka descended the staircase on opposite sides and stopped a few steps before the top. Sensing the seriousness, only mild applause was heard. Everyone's attention was now focused on the staircase in the center of the ballroom. Another two spotlights revealed two identical bodies with their arms around each other. Hikaru Hitachiin and his younger twin Kaoru Hitachiin descended the staircase. Hikaru on the right and Kaoru on the left, they settled in the middle of the staircase a few steps below Hunny and Mori. Again, there was only light applause. Finally, two more spotlights revealing the president and vice president of the Host Club appeared. Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori descended the staircase and stopped near the bottom.

A microphone was handed to Tamaki when the applause came to a stop, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for attending our ball. The Host Club has a couple of announcements and found it only fitting that we throw this ball in order to tell you."

Tamaki handed the mic to Kyoya and the room grew quiet to hear what the youngest Ootori had to say. Smiling his best host smile, "As Tamaki said, we have a couple of announcements to make. First, it is with great sadness that I announce the official closure of the Host club." Many gasps were heard throughout the room. "With four of our members in university, and 3 entering their third year, we feel it is time to close our doors. We sincerely thank all the ladies who came to spend time with us, and we will always cherish the memories that were created with all of you."

Kyoya handed the mic back to Tamaki, "As for our next announcement, we hope that you listen to our explanation before jumping to any conclusions. Please understand that this was not done to hurt anyone purposely, but we see now that we were all rather selfish. As I'm sure you have noticed we are missing a member of our club. That is because Haruhi is our announcement; our surprise."

Haruhi was being shuffled through the back entrance of the ballroom in order to not be seen. Fuyumi and two body guards accompanied her. They took an elevator to the second floor of the ballroom and Haruhi walked up to the two giant double doors that led her to her fate.

Tamaki handed the microphone back to Kyoya and whispered to him, "I think it's only fitting for you to announce… her."

Kyoya looked at his friend a smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that we reintroduce Haruhi Fujioka, the only _**female**_ member of our club."

The giant double doors seemed to open magically. A spotlight bigger and brighter than the previous ones shone on a beautiful woman at the top of the staircase. The woman was wearing a one-shoulder purple taffeta floor length gown from designer Carmen Marc Valvo. It had angled draping across a fitted bodice, and a fit and flared out skirt with a mini-train. On her feet she was wearing a pair of beautiful Christian Louboutin crystal sandals. Her hair was in a slightly messy yet elegant updo with side-swept bangs. She was absolutely stunning. Gasps of surprise were heard throughout the hall, breaths that were held were released, and jaws dropped. The whole ballroom was shocked into silence as they waited for an explanation. The male members of the Host Club looked both shocked and surprised. They, of course, already thought Haruhi was beautiful. However, they had not expected to see the elegant, classy, sexy and confident woman that was beginning to descend. Two by two, the hosts bowed to Haruhi as she passed them until she reached the bottom.

Kyoya, who was still bowing, looked up at Haruhi and smiled. He kissed the back of her hand and then handed her the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you are all shocked to find out that I am actually a girl. Please let me explain, I never intentionally intended to deceive everyone for so long. I began hosting because I accidentally broke a very expensive vase, and needed to pay back the Host Club. In the beginning they assumed I was a male, and after acquiring a male uniform they decided I would work off my debt as a host. There was really no other way for me to pay them back. Then they found out I was a girl, and it was decided by all of us that I would continue to host until my debt was paid. However, my debt was paid by the end of my first year. At that time, I had begun to enjoy all the time I spent with everyone in the club and I didn't want it to end. I know it was selfish of me to continue this charade, but I couldn't see my self spending time doing anything else with anyone else. Please forgive me and my fellow hosts for the deceit." Haruhi bowed deeply in front of everyone, hoping for their forgiveness. She stayed that way until she heard light applause. A strong hand began stroking her back, urging her to stand up straight. She stood up, and saw everyone's smiling faces. The applause grew louder, and Haruhi felt her acceptance. Haruhi was in shock. She never expected to be accepted so quickly by everyone. She smiled at Kyoya, who still had his hand on her back.

Music begun playing, and Kyoya was about to ask Haruhi to dance, until Mori came and swept her onto the dance floor. One by one, all the hosts shared a dance with their beloved princess, all except for Kyoya. Kyoya was busy answering any questions people had about Haruhi and her gender; he didn't want her to have to deal with the questioning.

Haruhi was making her rounds, speaking to fellow classmates, and introducing herself to their parents. She had been looking for a certain Ootori in hopes to share a dance, but when she found him it wasn't the Ootori she had been looking for.

"Ah! Fujioka-san, I've been wanting to speak with you. Would you care to dance?" Yoshio Ootori approached her.

Haruhi knew better than to refuse, "I'd love too."

Kyoya fought back every instinct that told him to go pull Haruhi away from his dad.

"What did you want to speak to me about Ootori-sama?" Haruhi treaded lightly.

"No need to be so formal Fujioka-san, please call me Yoshio."

"Then please call me Haruhi, Yoshio-san. Now back to what you wanted to discuss with me."

"If you insist," Yoshio began. "I would like to discuss my son Kyoya, and your relationship with him."

"Relationship? Kyoya and I have no relationship beyond friendship, Yoshio-san."

"Please let me finish. It has come to my attention that my son has grown quite fond of you. You have also grown fond of his as well. This does worry me, but not for the reasons you may assume. Therefore, I have a proposition for you."

"And what may that proposition be?" Haruhi asked wearily.

"I want you to insure that my son goes to America, and in return I will not object or interfere in any relationship you two may have. In case you do not understand, I'm saying that I approve of you. I believe you would make an excellent Ootori.

The music then stopped, Yoshio bowed to Haruhi and began to walk away. Haruhi was still mildly stunned when the music began playing again. She wandered off the dance floor and got herself a drink. Haruhi decided that she needed some time to process what she just heard and decided to go find a quiet place to think. She headed to the second floor of the ballroom and went inside a room. Inside the room were couches, bookshelves, and some side tables. She didn't bother to turn on the lights, and decided to let the moonlight brighten up the room. On top of one of the tables she saw something she didn't expect to see. The beautiful tin that was the origin of their game of "Dare" was sitting atop the table with a note beside it.

"I thought you might need this."

Yoshio Ootori

"_How did he know?" _Haruhi questioned herself. She made up her mind right then and there that she would never, under any circumstances, underestimate any Ootori. Haruhi sat down and played with the tin. She jumped when she heard the door open.

"I thought you might have escaped somewhere," The cool voice of Kyoya sent shivers down Haruhi's spine.

"I needed to get away from all the noise. Did you come to take me back?" Haruhi eyed the youngest Ootori as he moved towards her.

"No, I simply came to keep you company." Kyoya sat next to her and eyed the tin in her hand. "It seems as though you completed your dare, Haruhi. And quite well I might add," Kyoya leaned in as he whispered in her ear causing her breath to hitch.

Haruhi unconsciously placed the tin between her and Kyoya in a nervous attempt to create space between them.

"Are you going to dare me to do something?" Kyoya questioned mischievously, cupping her face so she faced him. Haruhi's deep brown eyes widened as she looked into Kyoya eyes. His deep gray eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, and she was caught off guard. Kyoya inched closer to her and she gasped lightly, suddenly realizing what she wanted.

"Kiss me," she whispered so lightly that Kyoya might not have heard. But he did hear, and he was all too willing to comply.

Kyoya's lips pressed softly on Haruhi's and she sighed in contentment. She angled herself to face him better and he deepened the kiss, pulling her closely to him. She snaked her arms around him, one clutching at his waist and the other tangled in his hair.

Kyoya pulled away gently and cupped her face. He sat there for a few seconds taking in her beauty. He touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "Love me."

There sat Kyoya Ootori, the most powerful person at Ouran, and soon to be the most powerful man of Japan, asking her to love him. He had never looked so vulnerable. The mask that hid the man was off.

Haruhi smiled at the man in front of her, "I already do."

Kyoya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and kissed her again. The kiss was more passionate than the first, and soon Kyoya was on top of her. They continued like that until Haruhi needed to come up for air. Her palms pressed lightly on his chest and Kyoya complied, needing air as well. They cuddled in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours. Neither was ready to return to reality.

"Haruhi…." Kyoya paused.

"Hmm?" Haruhi turned her head to face him.

"I've decided not to go to America." Kyoya resolved.

"What? Why?" Haruhi was almost frantic as she remembered Yoshio Ootori words.

Kyoya was surprised, he hadn't expected this reaction out of her. He thought she'd be happy. "Well for one, I don't need to go to America to receive a good education. The most important reason is that I don't want to leave you. We've just begun, I can't leave." Kyoya was thankful for the darkness of the room, otherwise Haruhi might see his blush.

Haruhi's heart melted upon hearing those words. She needed to remain strong, "What about your father? If you go, the company is yours." '_And he wont interfere with us.' _Haruhi added silently in her head.

"I don't need my father's company to be successful." Kyoya wasn't budging.

Haruhi was desperate, she needed to think of something. Then she felt that beautiful tin, and a plan struck her. "Kyoya…", Haruhi took a deep breath, "I dare you to go to America ." She handed him the tin and couldn't bear to look into his shocked eyes.

"Haruhi, what's this? Do you really want me to leave?" Kyoya didn't know what to think. He didn't care about the business or his father's acceptance. He just wanted to be with her. Didn't she want the same?

"No, I don't want you to leave. Just trust me Kyoya, this is the best thing for you…for us." Haruhi voice got weaker as she finished the sentence, the last few words no louder than a faint whisper.

Kyoya kissed the top of her forehead and hugged her, "Okay…" He trusted her and if she believed that this was best, then he wouldn't question her. It hurt knowing they would be away from each other, but they would pull through it.

Realizing just how long they've been gone they decided to return to the ball and their friends. Hand in hand, they reentered the ballroom together. Not bothering to answer to the questioning looks, they decided to let everyone else come to their on conclusion. Tamaki smiled at the approaching couple. Taking a good look at them he realized just how suited they were for each other. Tamaki had never seen his best friend so relaxed and happy before; he would have to thank Haruhi one day.

They were expecting questions and protests, but to Haruhi and Kyoya's surprise they received none. Instead they were greeted warmly by their friends, and they were grateful. Although a wave of emotions flooded through many of the hosts, the each knew deep down that Haruhi and Kyoya belonged together. Plus, they were a family, and family sticks together.

The seven members of the former Host Club were the last to leave the ball that night, but their carriage never turned into a pumpkin.

*****One Year Later*****

It's been a year since Haruhi and Kyoya confessed to each other. Over the past year they exchanged emails and spoke on the phone occasionally. Neither was really happy with the arrangement. Finding time to speak to each other was difficult for a third year high school student with exams and a first year college student. Haruhi wasn't too happy either when Kyoya said he couldn't make it to her graduation, saying he had a lot of work with his father's American companies. Though they endured all that came their way.

Haruhi was looking at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked presentable. Today was her graduation day. She went back to her room to make sure she had everything she needed packed; after her graduation Haruhi was going to New York. She wanted to surprise Kyoya before her life as a pre-law student at Ouran University began. Haruhi had decided to attend Ouran University because it was not only an escalator system, but she received a scholarship as well. Deciding that everything was in order, she got ready to leave. Just as she was headed out the door Haruhi spotted something on the coffee table that had not been there. Eyeing the package, she cautiously approached the coffee table. Haruhi noticed that it was addressed to her, but there was no return address.

Haruhi opened the package and didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the object inside. She took a beautiful tin out of the box and a wave of memories flooded her mind. She noticed an envelope laying at the bottom of the box and took it out to read.

_Dear Haruhi, _

_It has been a long and treacherous year since we've last seen each other. I was happy to learn that you decided to continue pursuing your law degree; however, I can not agree with your decision to attend Ouran University. I hate to have to resort to this, well actually I don't hate it so much. Haruhi, I dare you to attend Columbia University in New York._

_K.O._

_p.s. _

_Before you utter "rich bastard" under your breath, you have already been accepted and have also received a full scholarship. Now you can utter "rich bastard."_

"Rich bastard!" Haruhi laughed so loud. There was no way she could be mad at him. She knew she should have expected this much from him, but she was still surprised. Haruhi shook her head and headed to the door, she couldn't wait to see her father and tell him. Yet, she had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew. Her father and Kyoya had always been close after all.

She stepped out the door, quickly locked it behind her, and began to go down the stairs. When she looked up, she stopped dead in tracks. Haruhi blinked her eyes several times, was this real?

Leaning against a slick black Bentley, a handsome man dressed in a deep purple button-up and pressed black slacks held a giant bouquet of lilies. A smirk graced his handsome face, he waited patiently for the girl he loved regain her composure from her initial shock.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi finally snapped out of her shock and hurried down the stairs, careful not to trip in her heels. She jumped into his arms and she kissed him for the first time in a year.

"You really didn't think I'd actually miss your graduation, and the year anniversary of our confession, did you?"

"Well…" Haruhi stumbled for the right words.

"I see, well let's hurry to your graduation. I believe we have a plane to catch later on." Kyoya smirked as he opened the door for Haruhi.

"Rich bastard," She smiled as she stepped inside the car.

They sat in the car in a comfortable silence. Kyoya smiled as he looked down at the small hand engulfed in his. He had found out about his father's little proposition for Haruhi. He wasn't upset that she took it, instead he was rather happy that she would go so far for him. Kyoya's father said he had to continue going to school in America, and he would not interfere in their relationship. However, his father never said that she couldn't attend the same university, nor did he express any objection to funding a personal scholarship for Haruhi either. Kyoya waited patiently for a year before his plan was set in motion.

Haruhi smiled when she noticed the small smile on Kyoya's face. She had no idea that he planned on proposing to her tonight.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of my story. I'm sad that its over, but I am completely satisfied with how I ended it. I don't think I will be doing an epilogue. Please, please review! Let me know how I did on my first fanfic. Also, I am currently working on a new Ouran story, although I have no idea when it will be posted.**


End file.
